Second Chances
by tresorparis
Summary: When Lily Luna Potter was fifteen, a drunken mistake led to her having Scorpius Malfoy's baby. They decided to give their baby girl up for adoption. What happens when their sixteen year old daughter comes looking for answers after her adoptive parents die?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first go at posting my work on here. I've wrote loads of stuff but never had the nerve to upload before. I hope you like it. I've read loads of Scorpius/Lily fics on here and I'm addicted to the pairing.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

Seventeen years ago...

_Fifteen year old Lily Potter sat on her bedroom windowsill, letting the tears fall down her face as she watched for three people walking up the garden path. He promised he'd get them here for her. He promised they'd do it together._

_She did her part. She got her brothers out of the house, her father was going to kill him. She didn't need her brothers trying to murder him too. She got her brothers out of the house, she got her parents to agree to having the guests over. Now all she needed to do was wait until they showed up._

_"Come on." She whispered, putting one hand on her, rather large, stomach and the other through her hair. She glanced at her watch and cursed silently. "You said nine, come on. Don't make me do this alone." She nearly started crying again when the watch struck nine o'clock and her father shouted up the stairs;_

_"Lily? It's nine o'clock. What's so urgent?" She could hear the panic in his voice. He probably knew, her mother more than likely knew. It had been nearly two weeks since Lily come home for the Summer holidays and she only ever left her room for meals. Considering she skipped breakfast and sometimes refused lunch, that was only for an hour a day at the most. As she got up from the window she sighed in relief, three blonde people were walking down the garden path. Two men and one woman._

_Not giving her father the chance to open the door and demand answers from Scorpius Malfoy, Lily raced out her room, down the hallway and down the stairs. She opened the door before they had chance to knock._

_"I thought you weren't going to come." She breathed when she saw Scorpius. For that present moment, she disregarded his parents stood slightly behind him, looking at each other curiously. "You'd best come in. My parents are waiting." She whispered. Lily saw Scorpius pale even more than usual, but then he swallowed thickly and nodded once. _

_Lily led the way through the front hall and into the sitting room where her parents were sat, her father looking both curious and stressed and her mother looking at Lily through narrowed eyes. _

_Draco and Astoria Malfoy greeted Harry and Ginny Potter rather awkwardly, they didn't know how to greet a couple they had never met but had to sit and talk too as a request from their son. _

_As Ginny looked at Astoria, Lily noticed that both women had the same expressions on their face. Fear, hurt, disappointment, anger, betrayal and a little bit of hope showed clearly in their eyes._

_"Lily." Harry addressed his daughter once the Malfoy adults were sat on a sofa opposite the Potters. Lily and Scorpius went to stand in front of the fire place. _

_"Um, well...see..." Lily mumbled, she looked at Scorpius with fresh tears in her eyes, not really knowing what to say or do. Luckily for Lily, the only piece of luck she'd had lately, Scorpius seemed to know exactly what to say._

_"Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Seven months ago, Lily and I returned to school from the Christmas holidays." Scorpius started, looking at each of the adults in the room in the eye for a second. "We both got invited to a party from a mutual friend. At that party, we both drank a lot of firewhiskey..." He gulped and licked his lips nervously. When he glanced at Lily he saw the tears were slowly making there way down her face._

_"We both got drunk and made a mistake." He cleared his throat so his voice came out strong and clear. "We realize that the mistake was something that should never have happened and -"_

_"Scorpius. What are you saying?" Draco cut his son off in a quick manner. _

_Nobody said anything for a while, the parents each looked at their children for a couple of minutes. Ginny and Astoria glanced at each other quickly._

_Before either of them had a chance to speak though, Lily seemed to have found her Gryffindor courage._

_"I'm pregnant." Lily's confession seemed to silence and freeze everybody in the room. _

_Ginny's eyes zoomed in on her daughter, her earlier thoughts and feelings being declared true. Now she looked at her, how did she not see it? Despite her best efforts, Lily had clearly put on weight. She shone like only pregnant women shone, her hair was brighter, her skin clearer, her eyes...her eyes were swimming in tears. Ginny wanted so much to comfort her daughter, to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She couldn't though. Anger and disappointment overshadowed her maternal instincts._

_Astoria was the same, she saw how scared her son looked. Only she would recognize fear in his eyes. The rest of him gave the impression he was relaxed, but his eyes showed his mother his true feelings every single time. She wanted to get up and hug her baby boy, tell him that she'd help him as much as she possibly could. She wanted to tell him "Mummy will fix it," just like she did when he was a young boy and hurt himself. _

_Draco didn't know how to react, at first he thought his son was joking. His son, his only son, his only child, the one who had his entire life ahead of him. The son who had endless opportunities ahead of him, had ruined his entire life in one stupid mistake. After he realized his son wasn't joking, Draco only felt disappointment. For the first time in his life, he was disappointed in his son._

_Harry knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to get his hands on the Malfoy boy and rip him apart. He wanted to bring every single source of pain that he could to the boy who had ruined his sixteen year old daughter's life. He wanted to kill the Malfoy boy. But after glancing at his little girls petrified face all he could think of, is how much he wanted to hug his daughter and make her feel better._

_"Mum? Dad?" Lily broke the silence after several minutes. She looked at her parents for any sort of reaction. Her father just kept silent, looking from Lily to Scorpius. That she expected._

_"Pregnant?" Her mother repeated, standing up from her chair she began pacing round the living room. "You're pregnant? How? How are you pregnant, Lily? You are sixteen! You are _just_ sixteen! You shouldn't be having sex at fifteen -"_

_"It was just once. A one time stupid mistake." Lily tried to get her mother to understand that she wasn't just some cheap little whore that could be found on the corners of Knockturn Alley. "Mum, I'm sorry -"_

_"You're sorry?" Ginny shouted, making her daughter jump. "That fixes everything then doesn't it? Sorry? Of course you are sorry, Lily!" She screamed, not really knowing how else she was supposed to react. She just did what came natural to her._

_"Come on then, tell us." Ginny demanded, standing in front of her daughter. "How did it happen? Did he tell you he loved you? Did he tell you that you were special? Was it beautiful? Was it romantic? Was it -" _

_"Stop it!" Lily yelled at her mother. "It wasn't like that! It was..."_

_"Dirty?" Astoria provided, standing up and moving to stand in front of her son. "Cheap? A little rumble in a cupboard? Was that it? Come on, _son_, tell me. Did you get her drunk? Did you bribe her with alcohol so she would drop her panties?" Astoria asked her son in oddly calm voice._

_"You want to know?" Scorpius glared at his mother before glancing at Lily who was just stood crying softly. "You really want to know? Fine; no it wasn't special. No it wasn't romantic. We were both drunk, so drunk we didn't know what we were doing. One minute we were dancing in the dungeons were the party was and then the next we were running out, trying to find an empty classroom. Once we found one we ripped each others clothes off. It was dirty, it was cheap, it was tacky...is that enough Mum?" Scorpius glared at his mother once more before he looked back at Lily. He then looked at Lily's parents, Ginny had tears in her eyes as she just looked at her daughter. Harry was staring at him in a way that made Scorpius feel like he was being examined intently._

_"Don't you dare speak to your mother like that. Don't you dare have an attitude." Draco stood from the sofa and moved to stand in front of his son, and the mother of his future grandchild. "Don't you dare think you have a right to treat any of us in this room with anything less than respect. Boy, you have no idea how much trouble you're in do you? Do you have any idea how much trouble you've put _her_ in?" Draco asked his son. _

_"She's sixteen, Scorpius. She's a child. You are a child! You're both children! Don't you dare protest and say you're a man. A man would not have got a fifteen year old drunk and took advantage of her!" Draco spat when Scorpius opened his mouth. "You are a child who has well and truly thrown his life away. What's worse is you've destroyed her life as well as yours. I hope your pleased with yourself Boy, because I certainly am not." _

_"And what is a man, Draco?" Scorpius spat back. His tone surprised Astoria and Draco. Normally, the two Malfoy men got alone great, they never fought and rarely disagreed on something. "Is a man somebody that will stand there and berate and belittle their son when he's in trouble? Will a man stand there and tell his child how disappointed he is in him when he's trying to do the right thing?" Scorpius yelled, stepping closer to his father. _

_"The right thing? Come on then, _Scorpius_, what is the right thing to do?" Harry finally found his voice. He stood from his chair and went to stand beside Draco, not really caring that the two of them hated one another. "Are you going to marry my daughter? Are you going to provide for my grandchild? Are you going to -"_

_"We're not keeping her." Lily spoke strongly, she moved to stand closer to Scorpius and looked at each adult in the eye. "We have spent the last five months going through every possible outcome for this. We discussed getting married and raising her in a stable family environment. We discussed running away so we wouldn't have to deal with this. We discussed keeping it secret, giving birth in secret and then taking her to the hospital -"_

_"Are you insane?" Ginny stopped Lily from speaking. "Dropping your baby off at the hospital like she's a doll you're returning to a store? Running away? Yeah, Lily. Running away so you could have your baby in secret would have made everything better. You stupid, stupid little girl." _

_For a while everything was tense. Harry and Draco stood staring at Scorpius, Astoria watched her son but in a different manner, she now saw that he wasn't a boy any more. He wasn't her baby boy any longer. He was a man now, a man with responsibilities._

_Ginny, as angry with her daughter as she was, she took a minute to calm herself down before she realized her daughter was stood crying in front of her. Her daughter was crying because of her._

_"Oh, Lily." Ginny stepped close to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, taking huge note of the now very obvious bump that stuck between them. As she pulled away she looked down at it. Lily was wearing a large jacket, a hand-me-down from either her brothers, her fathers wardrobe or one of her older male cousins. As she saw her mother look at her stomach, Lily took a deep breathe and pulled the jacket open, showing her very large and prominent baby bump._

_"I used Glamor charms during school and Scorpius gave me some of his jumpers to wear under my robes to help hide it. People just assumed I had put weight on." Lily admitted, Ginny took her hand and led her over to the sofa, remembering how much she hated standing during her pregnancies._

_"Lily, tell us everything. Start from the beginning." Ginny told her daughter, using her thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I promise, no more shouting." She looked at each adult in the room before she nodded to Lily._

_"Well, I only realized I was...p-pregnant because my period..." She trailed off, Lily glanced quickly at Draco and Harry as she muttered that last bit. Even though she was pregnant, she didn't want to discuss personal things in front of her father. "The only person I've been with is Scorpius. Mum, I promise you that was my first time -"_

_"I believe you." _

_"So I told Scorpius that it was late. By this point it was nearly the end of March. We went to the library trying to find out a spell or something." Lily sighed, she didn't want to repeat the story, but after what she had just done to her parents it was the least they deserved._

_"We found one after about a week of searching. We performed it and found out she was pregnant. It didn't take a genius to work out how far along she was." Scorpius added, sensing that Lily would have took longer to explain everything._

_"But why didn't you tell us? Or a teacher?" Astoria asked gently, she moved to sit on Lily's other side, looking at her stomach with wide-eyes. Both women seemed to have allowed their maternal instincts to take over but Harry and Draco were both still glaring at Scorpius._

_"We decided to wait until we had seen a Healer. It was only a fortnight until Easter -" Scorpius answered with a shrug._

_"You didn't come home for Easter, Lily." Harry noted, shifting his glare to Lily who seemed to cower under it._

_"We snuck out of school and went to St. Mungo's to...finalize everything." Scorpius told him. "They did tests, told us both Lily and the...baby are healthy. Lily's age may be something to be worried about during the birth but if we get the Healer to her in time, everything should go smoothly." He added._

_"'To her?'" Astoria repeated, looking from Scorpius to Lily slowly. "The Healer doesn't come to you. You go to them." _

_Lily and Scorpius looked at each other for what felt like hours when it was only seconds. Lily licked her lips before speaking. "We've arranged a private birth. Healer Marigold is coming too us...with others." She looked at her mother who just looked confused._

_"You said you weren't keeping her." Draco nodded. "Her. A born-female Malfoy. First time in centuries." He noted, more to himself than to the others._

_"Lily, you can't give your baby up." Astoria told her gently._

_"I know you're scared, both of you, but we will help you." Ginny promised, taking her daughters hand and looking at Scorpius with a small nod._

_"Help us how? Mum, I'm sixteen. I'm not of-age. I won't be able to do anything without constant, twenty-four hour help." Lily looked at her mother before she stood up and moved to stand near Scorpius again._

_"We can't do it Mum. We won't sacrifice _her_ life being ruined and wasted because her parents were dumb enough to conceive her. It's not fair on her, it's not fair on us and it isn't fair on you four." Lily shook her head and put a hand on her stomach gently._

_"Healer Marigold has helped us so much." Scorpius told the room, he too put a hand on Lily's stomach. "She spent hours with us, telling us all our options and she promised us complete confidentiality. When we decided to give her up, she promised she'd help us make sure that the parents were suitable." He looked at his mother as he said this. He knew it would break her heart, not able to see her granddaughter grow up. Not seeing her flesh and blood run through the grounds of Malfoy Manor. _

_"If you have everything already settled, why tell us?" Harry asked harshly, he moved to stand behind the sofa, his hands digging into the back of it so hard the fabric looked strained._

_"Lily is sixteen." Scorpius repeated slowly. "She isn't an adult. She can't sign the papers authorizing her permission without consent from her parents or guardians." He spoke in a strong voice and tried not to show how terrified he really was._

_"The baby is due, September tenth. I should be at school, obviously I can't go." Lily added quietly. "I need your permission for me to be out of school"_

_Ginny fell back into the sofa, trying to take every single confession she had heard in the last half hour in. Her sixteen year old daughter was pregnant. To the son of her husbands enemy. She was _seven_ months pregnant. She'd been seeing a Healer and was already decided on what she was going to do. Her sixteen year old daughter was pregnant and giving her baby away._

_"Who else knows?" Draco asked, looking at his son through narrowed eyes. "Who else knows of, this...?" He waved his hand over Lily's stomach, were Scorpius and Lily still each had a hand._

_"Nobody. Just us, you four and Healer Marigold." Scorpius told his father. _

_"Then how do you expect your absence from school to be explained?" Harry demanded._

_"We have a plan. I'll continue to stay in my room over the Summer. Healer Marigold plans on visiting me every few weeks to check up on me and the baby. We don't tell anybody and just tell people I'm sick and it is highly contagious. I'll stay at home until the baby is born and then go back sometime in October. Give my body time to heal after the birth." Lily told her parents, looking from one to the other nervously._

_"And after that?" Astoria asked._

_"After that we live our lives as if this never happened. We go our seperate ways." Lily answered softly, glancing up at Scorpius for a second._

_Finally, Harry felt something he could focus his anger on. "So, you knock my daughter up, convince her to give her up and then drop her like nothing happened?" He snarled, rushing round the sofa to stand in front of the two teens._

_"Harry -" Ginny tried to calm her husband but he just ignored her._

_"Do you two have any idea how hard it is going to be to do that?" He looked from one to the other. "When you have a baby, the moment you look at that person everything changes. You become attached to that one person, you live for that one person. You realize you would do _anything_ for that one person. The bond between parent and child, it's like no other -"_

_"Do you not think we've thought of that?" Scorpius cut him off, surprising everybody in the room. "Do you not think that in an ideal world the pair of us would want nothing more than to keep her? To love her more every day? I sat my N.E.W.T.'s last month, Lily her O.W.L.'s and with this over our heads we both probably failed. Neither of us could focus on an exam enough to pass. How are we expected to raise a child with no qualifications, no place to live, no money and no knowledge of live outside of school?" He demanded, looking from one set of parents to another._

_"We are giving her to a couple who have all of that. We're giving her away so she can live a life that she deserves." Lily added, looking at the parents too._

_The Malfoy's and the Potter's each looked at one another, not saying a word. As much as they wanted this to just go away, the four of them knew that their children had a point. They knew that their children were doing the right thing. Their children were making the best out of the worst possible situation for them to be in._

_Ginny and Astoria stood at the same time and both walked to stand in front of their child. "We'll do whatever you want us to do, Lily." Ginny promised her daughter._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Oh wow! Thank you so much! I really do love all of you! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations! Thank you!  
Now, she's sat right beside me so I have to do this since she did it for me, but check out misspotter94? She has Scorpius/Lily fics and a Scorpius/Dominique fic?  
Disclaimer - I do now own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Adams! Adams! Are you in there?" Sixteen year old Madison Adams woke up to the sound of the hotel owner banging on her rooms door.

"Shit!" Madison cursed as she jumped out of the bed. Not having enough time to get dressed she just pulled a pair of jeans and a jacket over her pyjama's and grabbed her bag, running around the room and throwing all her possessions, and a few of the hotels complimentary products, into it. She heard the key in the door rattle so she quickly climbed up onto the window sill and carefully crawled through the small window and onto the tiny ledge between the wall and the air.

"Adams? Where are you? You owe me lodge for the past three weeks! ADAMS!" Madison was careful not to move, knowing full-well that Mrs. Jenkins had a keen eye and strong ear. It was only when she head the door slam that Madison felt it was safe to move, she stepped closer to the edge and braced herself to jump the three floor distance, hopefully her magic would let her fall lightly or land on her feet. Just as she was about to jump she felt a hand grab the back of her jacket.

"Gotcha! Get in here and pay me my money girl!" Mrs Jenkins screamed, she tried to pull Madison through the window backwards but Madison fought and struggled with her.

"I don't have your money!" Madison screamed back as she tried to get away from her.

"You owe me three weeks! That's five galleons just for the room alone! Not to mention the food, the penalties for coming back late, _every_ night and waking me up setting them damn alarms off - get in here!" Mrs. Jenkins snarled, giving Madison one last tug.

She didn't expect that last tug to cause Madison to lose her footing on the ledge, nor did she expect Madison to let go of her grip on the wall. She certainly didn't expect Madison to fall from the ledge and land with a sickening crunch on the hard cement side-walk three floors below the window.

* * *

**Madison's P.O.V.**

"Her records say she is called Madison Rebecca Adams." A womans voice came from nowhere, all I could see, or not see, was darkness. My entire body felt stiff and my left leg hurt more than it had ever hurt before,

"She's sixteen, oh - it says she was adopted the day she was born and her adoptive parents died four years ago." The same woman sounded sympathetic, making me want to either punch her or roll my eyes.

"Dominique! Remember, empathy not sympathy!" Another woman scolded 'Dominique.'

"I know Lucy, but come on. Look at her, she looks like an angel with her pale skin and her long blonde hair. She's all alone in this world, see here? She's never been to school, her parents provided her with a tutor -"

"Where am I?" I croaked as soon as I could find my voice and opened my eyes. I saw two women in white robes stood on either side of me. One of them had a sympathetic expression on her face and was smiling at me slightly, a folder hovering beside her. The other one had a business like manner about her, I glanced down to see her rubbing something into my left leg. "Who are you?"

"My name is Healer Dominique. This is Healer Weasley, you're in St. Mungo's hospital Madison -" Dominique told me calmly.

"Why am I here? What happened?" I sat up, not caring that Lucy tutted because I moved my leg away from her. The last thing I remembered was Mrs. Jenkins banging on the hotel room door.

"You fell from a window ledge, three floors high. You landed on your leg and it broke, you banged your head and passed out." Dominique answered be in a slow, patient voice. "I have your file here Madison, but there isn't a name for a guardian? We contacted the children's home, but they said they've never heard of you?" She looked at the folder and then looked back at me as Lucy began rubbing more potions in my leg. I ignored the pain, I'd had worse before.

"My adoptive parents died in an accident years ago. Both their parents when I was a child. My mother has a sister but she lives in Italy." I told her quietly. As I spoke I quickly looked around the room, I was in a room with five other beds, four of them had curtains round them and the bed opposite me had a boy about my age in. He was sat up watching me with a bored expression on his face.

"Who do you live with? What's your guardians name?" Dominique asked me, she picked a quill up and plucked the folder out of the air and scribbled something down.

"My guardian? I don't have one." I shrugged, sitting up a bit more. Lucy finished rubbing the potion and moved to stand beside Dominique.

"What do you mean you don't have a guardian?" Lucy repeated, glancing at Dominique again. "Who was the lady who brought you in?"

"That was the owner of the hotel I was staying in. She isn't here is she?" I quickly looked round for Mrs. Jenkins, she was most likely stood in the hall waiting for me to walk out so she could hound me for money again.

"No, she said she had to go to work. She told us to tell you not to worry, she'll be back later." Dominique told me with a smile, she seemed to think she was passing on a message from a dear friend, not somebody who would have no problem breaking my leg again if I didn't pay her the money I owed her.

"Never mind that, who should we contact for you? You're still a child. We can't let you leave the hospital without a guardian." Lucy asked me directly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

They wouldn't let me leave without a guardian coming to pick me up? Fine, looks like I'd have to leave without their consent.

"Um, Mrs. Daniels. Mrs. Barbara Daniels, she was my parents neighbour, I live with her." I lied quickly. Dominique and Lucy looked at each other for a second before they looked back at me.

Lucy looked impatient but Dominique was looking at me curiously. "I thought you said you lived in a hotel?" She asked me slowly.

"I did, we had a fight and I ran away. You'd better owl her. She'll be worried, it's been nearly a month since she last heard from me." I lied again, it had been four years since I'd seen Mrs. Daniels. Four years since I'd seen anybody from my old life.

"Alright, I'll go send an owl to her straight away." Lucy told me, she looked at Dominique once more before she walked from the ward. I watched her leave but Dominique stayed. She continued to look at me curiously and even cocked her head.

"You remind me of somebody, I just don't know who." She muttered. I rolled my eyes and cocked an eyebrow, which just made her narrow her eyes. "What's your surname again?"

"Aren't you supposed to know that? As a Healer I thought you were supposed to know your patients?" I shot at her. I swung my legs of the bed and looked round for my bag.

"I'm not a Healer. I'm a volunteer. Lucy, my cousin, told me the childrens wing gets pretty hectic and she needed an extra pair of hands so I chose to help." She told me, she bent down and picked something out from under the bed. I smiled once and accepted my bag and the clothes I was wearing this morning from her, wanting to get out of the hospital pyjama's they put me in.

"My surname is Adams." I muttered, I pulled the curtain round me and began to change, hoping that Dominique would be gone by the time I finished.

"Do you know the names of your adoptive parents?" She asked me through the curtain, I froze when she asked me that.

I didn't know the names of my adoptive parents. I had a letter from my birth father in my bag, the one he sent me on my eleventh birthday. I didn't read it, I didn't want to read it. Karl Adams was my father, not the man who helped conceive me. Karl and Michelle Adams were my parents. My real parents, just because they didn't give birth to me, that didn't mean I wasn't their child.

The man and women who conceived me, the woman who gave birth to me. That's all they were. A man and a woman.

I quickly pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on, ignoring the pain in my left leg and pulled the curtain round, giving Dominique an obvious look to tell I didn't want her here.

"No, I don't." I sighed, I looked around again and saw that the boy from opposite me was still staring. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly three p.m. You were out for a few hours." Dominique muttered, she still had her head cocked.

"You really do look familiar. It's like I know you from somewhere." She muttered.

"Maybe I have one of them faces." I shrugged, I grabbed a a piece of ribbon from my bag and quickly tied my hair up. "We're both blonde. Maybe you're my mother?" I joked. Dominique laughed and glanced at her watch.

"Not quite. You're probably starving, I'll go get you some food from the kitchens since you've missed lunch and have a while for dinner. Don't move." She smiled at me. Her smile made my stomach feel like I'd swallowed cement. For some reason, I didn't want to disappoint her. I smiled as she walked away from me and waited until she was out of the ward before I let if fall from my face.

"I'd go now if I were you." The boy opposite me called across the room. I looked up from pulling my shoes on and glanced at him. I quickly tied my laces and grabbed my bag and jacket before I walked over to him.

"Do you want to shout that a bit louder?" I hissed, looking at the covered beds, none of the curtains so much as twitched.

"The parents like to charm the curtains so no noise gets in. We're all in here for a long stay so they take as many private moments as we can. Lucy will be back to check on me in a minute and Dominique will feel like she has to keep you company, so I'd hurry and leave." The boy shrugged and told me. I didn't really want to stick around to see either of the two women return so I nodded once, pulled my jacket on, put my hood up and put my bag over my shoulder.

I ducked my head as I walked out into the corridor, there was Healers everywhere. I saw Lucy at the Healer's station looking through a chart. I walked slowly past her, hoping not to distract her from her folder.

"There's one of my favorite nieces - oh sorry!" I was too busy watching to see if Lucy was watching me that I didn't notice where I was walking. I walked right into a man, I walked into him that hard that I ended up falling backwards to the floor.

"Here, let me help you up." The man held a hand out to me so I took it, looking into his face as I did. I almost fell to the ground again once I realized who he was.

The messy black hair, the round glasses, the brilliant emerald green eyes and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I might have been homeschooled but everybody in the wizarding world knew who Harry Potter was.

"Madison? Why are you dressed and out of bed?" Lucy asked me as she came to stand beside Harry Potter. I looked from one to the other quickly, remembering he called Lucy his niece. I knew my history enough to know that it meant Lucy was a Weasley, which probably meant Dominique was one too.

"Madison? I'm talking to you. Dominique said she was going to get you some food. Go back to bed until your guardian gets here." Lucy told me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't say anything, I just took my hand out of Harry Potter's and looked once more up at him.

He was looking at me much like Dominique did. He looked at me like he was trying work out something.

"Um, there's a boy on the ward asking for you." I muttered, looking back at Lucy. "He says he needs some help, urgently." I lied. She looked like she didn't believe me so I sighed and stood straighter and raised my head high.

"You are a Healer. There is a boy in there who is in pain. Go do your job!" I told her in my strongest and most patronizing voice. Lucy flushed with embarrassment when several people in the corridor turned to look at us.

"You still cannot leave this hospital without a guardian. You are sixteen Madison -" Lucy began to lecture me but I just raised my eyebrow and smirked at her.

Nobody told me what I could and couldn't do.

"Watch me." I pushed past her and Harry Potter, not caring very much that he was probably the most famous person in our world. Once I walked past them I pulled my hood up and picked my speed up, ignoring the stinging pain in my leg.

* * *

Perhaps I should have stayed to eat the food Dominique was going to get me. It was nearing seven in the evening and as I sat in a muggle park my stomach rumbled so loudly I swear the people in the houses across the pond could hear it.

After I ran from the hospital and into the muggle world I walked until I found a place to sit where I wouldn't be approached. I walked for what felt like miles, and was definetly hours, until I saw a park that was empty of people. For the past hour I'd sat on this swing and just waited until it was dark enough and late enough that I could find an alley to go sleep in.

"When did my life get this bad?" I sighed to myself. Four years ago, I had two parents who loved me. I lived in a big house, a big _warm_ house with my own possessions, food, water, more than one bathroom and just really a place that I knew I'd be safe in.

Now all I had to my name was the clothes I was wearing, a pair of stolen pyjamas, stolen possessions such as soap, toothpaste, a hairbrush and other random objects I could quickly grab whenever I was in shops or in hotels. I also had a photo album with photos of my parents and me, along with the letter my birth father sent me nearly six years ago, still unopened in my bag.

Just thinking about that letter, for the first in a very long time, brought Dominique's words back to me from earlier.

_"You really do look familiar. It's like I know you from somewhere." _

Her and Harry Potter both gave me a similar look. They both looked at me like they knew who I was but was struggling to remember just how they knew me.

Maybe they know my birth parents?

Over the past four years, I'd thought about my birth parents a lot. My adoptive parents told me that they were very young when I was born and they knew they wouldn't be able to look after me properly so they decided to give me up for adoption.

Since my parents died and I had to fend for myself since I had no family, other than an Aunt in Italy, but I hadn't seen her at all, I'd thought about finding my birth parents. What harm could it do? I didn't have anything to lose, I didn't have anything at all.

Where would I start? I had no money so I couldn't hire somebody to track them down. The only thing I had that gave me any sort of clue about my parents was the letter from my father.

A bit hesitantly I picked my bag up from the floor and opened it. I carefully pulled the photo album out of the bag and opened it to the front page. Lodged behind a photograph of me as a baby a couple of days old was the letter. Looking back, it dawned on me just now that my mother didn't look like other mothers who had just given birth. She didn't look tired, or stressed. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

I carefully pulled the envelope out from behind the picture and put the album back in the bag.

It took me ten minutes to turn the envelope round and carefully tear the seal. As soon as I opened the letter I gasped and tried my best to ignore the tears in my eyes. My father had my handwriting. Or rather, I had the same handwriting as my father.

_Dear..._

_This isn't a very good start. I don't even know your name. _

_You are probably wondering why I'm writing to you. Actually, you could be wondering who I am. I'm sure your parents will tell you, I've sent this in another envelope to the Healer who arranged the adoption so she can forward it to your parents and they can decide when to give it to you. If you get this later than when I sent it, I'm writing this the week before your eleventh birthday._

_The Healer who assisted in the adoption said you were going to magical parents, so it's likely you'll be going to Hogwarts. You better be in Slytherin! (My idea of a joke, I was a Slytherin, all of my family have been Slytherins too.)_

_Look, I'm not real good with this whole, 'long-lost-father-daughter' thing. I just wanted to write you a letter to sort of explain._

_I was seventeen when you were born and your mother was only just sixteen. We were very young and we felt that we weren't able to take care of you to the extent that you deserved. It didn't, and never will, mean that your mother and I didn't love you. We could only spend an hour with you after you were born and in that hour I fell completely in love with you. I can't speak for your mother, but I am certain she felt the same way. _

_I think about you every day. Every birthday, Christmas, Easter, every time I walk down the street and see a father and his daughter, my heart breaks thinking of you. Thinking of how much I regret giving you up._

_If I could go back, I'd change everything. I'd keep you. I would fight to keep you. We could have made it work. We would have made it work._

_As much as it hurts me to know that you are calling another man, Daddy, I know that it is for the best. Your happy, you have to be happy._

_I think it might be best if I told you about myself. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I'm an only child, my mother's name is Astoria and my father's name is Draco. I live in Hogsmeade, the village near Hogwarts. I own the Hogs Head, I bought it a few years ago from the previous owner. You have probably heard of the Malfoy family and its history. I assure you, I am not like our ancestors._

_I met your mother during school, we didn't really speak or had the same group of friends, we just existed besides each other. She fell pregnant during my final year, which was also her fifth year. She gave birth to you in the first month of her sixth year, which you obviously know._

_Like I said, I've sent this letter to your parents. If or when they decide to give this to you, you can write back or you can simply throw it on the fire. I wouldn't blame you._

_I hope you have lived an extremely fortunate and happy life. I wish you the greatest of luck in the future._

_Love always,_

_Your Father._

After reading the letter through about a dozen times, it hit me.

I wasn't an Adams. I was a Malfoy. My parents taught me, and the other home-schooled children in our village, all about the Malfoy's. How Lucius, my great-grandfather, was Lord Voldemort's right-hand man. How Narcissa, my great-grandmother, lied to Lord Voldemort, just so she could determine if her son, my grandfather, was alive.

Did they know? My adoptive parents, did they know that when they taught us how evil, prejudiced and corrupt the Malfoy family were, did they know that their daughter was one?

Scorpius Malfoy, Hogsmeade, The Hogs Head. I had his name and an address for him. He might have moved on, he might have died, he might be there.

Should I go now? Should I walk to the Leaky Cauldron right now? Since I spent the majority of the past four years sleeping in alleys, parks, car parks and anywhere that could keep me sheltered, I had a pretty good knowledge of muggle London so if I was right, I was perhaps an hours walk away from the Leaky Cauldron. There I could either steal money from somebody to get the Knight Bus, I could pay enough for a bed and at least have somewhere comfortably and warm to sleep, or I could Floo straight to the Hogs Head.

* * *

As I walked through the London streets, avoiding the bad areas as much as I could, I thought about what would actually happen once I met my birth father.

Would he be pleased to see me? Would I be pleased to see him? Would I like what I saw? Would he be a good man? Would he be as bad as the history books said Malfoys were?

Sooner than I realized I reached the Leaky Cauldron. With my back straight, my head held high and my gaze strong I pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit pub. Thankfully I wasn't a short girl with a baby face, I was taller than girls my age and my face seemed older than what it should.

But then again, not many people my age have had to live on the streets and steal to live for the past four years.

"Can I help you, miss?" A woman with a round face and blonde hair that had a few streaks of grey in it, stood behind the bar and looked at me curiously.

"May I use your Floo network?" I asked her in a strong clear voice.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked me. "You look no older than seventeen." She shook her head and looked me up and down.

"The fireplace is right behind you, the pot is on the mantle." The woman sighed and nodded over my shoulder. I smiled in thanks and walked over to the fireplace with more confidence in my steps than there was in my mind. I grabbed a large handful of Floo powder and stood in the fireplace, aware that the woman behind the counter was watching me carefully.

"The Hogs Head!" I shouted, throwing the powder down at my feet.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? How do you think Madison is? Do you feel sorry for her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you so much! Thank you! I love you all! I really do! I hope this is what you expected.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

My adoptive parents told me about the Hogs Head, how it was often used for backhand dealings, for petty criminals to organise their next method of making quick cash. The sort of people they used to frown upon, the sort of person I now had to be.

I fell out of the fireplace, but nobody even looked up to see if I was alright. The place wasn't crowded but it wasn't empty either. I saw a group of men sat round one table near the front of the place, all of them laughing loudly. The majority of them had bright red hair and a few of them looked like each other. I turned away from them and quickly scanned the rest of the pub.

A barmaid was stood behind the bar wiping glasses, a few men and women were sat at the bar, each holding a glass of something in their hands. Most of the tables were empty but a number of them had a group of people sat around them, all leaning in close together.

"Can I help you? This isn't kids night." A woman's voice made me jump, I turned and made sure I kept my hood up. I was certain Mrs. Jenkins and a few others I owed money to liked to drink in here on a night.

"Um, does Scorpius Malfoy still work here?" I asked her quietly.

"Who wants to know?" She raised an eyebrow at me and looked me up and down. Instinctively I stood straighter, held me head higher and arched one of my own eyebrows.

"I do." I told her arrogantly. She looked at me through narrowed eyes for a minute before she shrugged and told me to follow her.

"He's taking his break now. He'll be back in about ten minutes, go sit in that booth." She told me as she led me round the room towards the front. I saw three booths against the wall near the door so I slid into the third one, with my face to the door so I could grab a first glance of Scorpius Malfoy. I ignored the group of loud men as I walked past them. I noticed that nearly all of them had red hair, a couple had black or brown and one had blonde. Their table was scattered with empty glasses and bottles though.

I felt the waitresses eyes on me as I sat down and turned to see her and the barmaid stood together, whispering and looking at me every couple of seconds. I rolled my eyes and sat up straighter, making sure that my hood didn't fall. My white blonde hair and pale skin usually was a giveaway and the last thing I wanted was somebody who I owed money to come and beat me up in front of my birth-father.

Every time the door opened I nearly broke my neck trying to look at who walked in. I practically hid under the table when it opened the fifth time and somebody who I thought I'd never see in my life ever again walked in.

"Ah!" Harry Potter laughed as he walked in with two younger men, I recognized them from the newspapers and magazines as James and Albus, his sons. "You started without us?" He laughed as he and his sons walked over to the table surrounded with red heads. The place wasn't that crowded that I couldn't hear their conversation. Since they were all speaking loudly, whether that was a habit or because of the amount of empty glasses and bottles I don't know.

"Why are you late?" One of the men with red hair demanded as he pulled up three chairs from the table next to them.

"Lily came over for dinner, we had to make sure her and Mum weren't going to kill each other while we were gone." I think it was Albus who joked.

"I thought the women were going to your house?" Another red haired man looked at Harry who nodded, looking round the pub once, his eyes were glaring slightly. It was like he was looking for a specific person.

"He's not here." The red headed man who asked why he was late shrugged. "He went outside about twenty minutes ago." I looked up again when I realised they were talking about Scorpius Malfoy.

"I just don't know why you picked this place, of all the places for us to go and of all the people..." Harry trailed off with a shake of his head. He looked at me briefly before he shrugged and turned to the rest of the men.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen-One, the Vanquisher, had a problem with my birth-father? Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Oh, Scorpius?" I looked away from Harry Potter to the waitress who called from across the bar. Scorpius was stood in the doorway, shrugging out of a coat.

My mouth fell open when I saw him.

I looked like him. I had his hair, his pale skin, I even had his nose! I felt my heartbeat quicken and my hands were shaking on the table top. He was closer to seven foot than to six, his arms were thick with muscle and his pale blonde hair looked windswept.

"You have a visitor." The waitress nodded over to me. I gulped and leant back so my face was in the shadows. I could see him but he couldn't see me, thankfully. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at me, probably because all he could see was a person sat in a dark corner, wearing a dark jacket.

"Hey, Scorpius?" One of the red haired men caught his attention. "Could we have a round of fire-whiskey's?" Scorpius nodded at them and held one finger up at me.

I watched carefully as he walked to their table and collected the empty glasses and bottles, noticing how he ignored Harry and his sons completely and how Harry and his sons looked tense and glared at the table when he went to stand next to them to pick some glasses up.

When he walked over to the bar I contemplated grabbing my bag and just walking out while I still had the chance.

"Sorry about that, how can I help you?" I froze when he spoke. I glanced up to see him sliding into the booth opposite me. Even when he saw down I could see how tall he was. He put his hands on top of the table and raised an eyebrow when I didn't say anything. "I can't read minds."

"Um," I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Is there...is there somewhere we could speak privately?" I cringed at how weak my voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't make a habit of going into private rooms with strangers. Particularly strangers who I can't even see." He pointed out, leaning over slightly so he could try to see my face. I took another deep breath, straightened even more and held my head high and forced my voice to come out strong.

"If I tell you who I am and what I want, then can we speak privately? Believe me, you don't want an audience for this." I assured him, I was pleased to find my voice came out stronger than it was. I leaned forwards slightly but my instinct told me to keep my hood up.

"Who are you?" Scorpius asked me. With shaky hands I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the letter he sent me. I put it on the table and slid it over to him nervously.

"I'm your daughter."

* * *

**Scorpius's P.O.V.**

"I'm your daughter."

I felt my insides freeze when the girl in front of me whispered those three words. My daughter? My daughter? My sixteen year old daughter had come to find me?

She was sliding something over to me so I slowly reached over to take it, brushing her fingers slightly. I noticed then that she had the exact same shade of skin I had, pale but not deathly pale. It was Malfoy pale, the same shade my father and Grandfather has.

I cleared my throat and picked the envelope up that she was handing to me. I carefully withdrew the letter and felt my mouth fall open at what I saw. The letter, the letter that took me the best part of year to gain the courage to write and four bottles of fire-whiskey to actually send. I didn't bother reading through it, I already knew what it said by heart.

I looked back up at her, looked right into her face. The first thing I noticed was her eyes, she had Lily's eyes. Lily's exact eyes. Chocolate brown, almond shaped eyes.

As I pictured Lily's eyes it dawned on me that Lily's father, brothers and all of her male relatives were about five feet away from us. Lily didn't know I wrote that letter, if her father saw me talking to a girl who clearly looked like me, he'd know who she was. If he saw her eyes, he'd recognise her straight away.

"Come on, I have private rooms upstairs." I stood up and pointed to the door. "Go through that door, up the stairs and the door on your left will lead you to the sitting room. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right up." She nodded and left the booth.

As she left I looked at her, she was thin. Too thin, I noticed that she kept her head down and her hood up as she walked towards the door, sending glances around as she walked away.

My daughter, my daughter's tracked me down. I couldn't and wouldn't stop the smile that I felt creep up on my face.

"Guys," I hurried over to the bar and waved Selena and Amelia over. Selena was too busy talking to James Potter at the end of the bar to hear me. "Selena!" I rolled my eyes and shouted to her, I ignored the glare that James Potter threw my way, and I knew that his brother and father would no doubt be giving me an identical look.

"Look, I need you two to lock up for me tonight." I told my cousins when they both walked up to me. Selena giving me a small glare. "And do not disturb me. This is important -"

"Meaning, don't come upstairs because he's getting laid." Selena laughed, making Amelia laugh too.

"You could not be more wrong if you tried." I shook my head and looked towards the ceiling. "Just...please, lock up for me?"

I waited for them to nod at me before I walked away, but turned back at last minute. I felt somebody staring at me and after looking round the bar I saw Selena stood talking to James Potter again, Amelia was wiping some glasses and everybody else weren't giving me much notice.

I looked round the room once more and stopped on the table near the door. Harry Potter was sat looking at me through narrowed eyes. That wasn't surprising, whenever we were in the same room, which was usually whenever he and his family came to this pub, he glared at me. His sons and his best friend Ron Weasley usually glared at me too, sometimes his sons tried to goad me into a fight.

I met Harry's gaze and tried to keep calm, I didn't want him knowing that his granddaughter was upstairs. Not yet anyway, the last thing I wanted was the overbearing, Potter-Weasley clan coming to scare her away.

I turned away from him and walked through the door to the back of the pub and then up the narrow stairs.

She was stood in front of the fireplace, looking at the photos on my mantle piece. I stood in the doorway for a minute, taking her in.

She had my hair too, the exact same shade that I had, that my father and Grandfather had. I saw that she was tall and stood with a straight back and her head held high. It was what Selena and Amelia joked and described as the Malfoy manner. They said we Malfoy's could stand arrogantly in a room by ourselves, I didn't realize they were actually right until I saw my daughter stood that way by herself.

I also noticed what she was wearing, she took her jacket off and laid it gently on a chair with her bag. She was wearing a simple dark colored t-shirt that looked a little dirty, she was wearing jeans that were a bit scuffed at the bottom and had a few stains on and her shoes seemed like they had seen better days too.

Were her parents poor? Could they not afford to send their daughter out in public in decent, presentable, clothes?

"It's rude to stare." She muttered without even turning her head. I smirked and stepped into the room, she reminded me of both my mother and her own mother in that one little comment.

I could tell she was waiting for me to say something so I walked up to stand beside her and tried hard to think of something to say. "What's your name?" I asked her, the only thing I could think of.

"Adams." She told me, looking from one photograph to another. She glanced at one of my parents and gently touched her hair. "Madison Rebecca Adams."

"Madison? It's nice. Very pretty." I really liked the name, nothing I'd have picked myself, but it seemed to suit her. Feminine, but not overly girly. Strong.

"Well, it's no 'Scorpius' but I like it." She smirked. Madison turned away from the photographs and looked me in the eye with a smirk so similar to mine it made me smile. "So..."

"So, you tracked me down?" I offered a subject and moved to sit on an armchair, the one opposite to the one she had put her jacket and bag on. I noticed her jacket seemed slightly frayed like her other clothes and her bag seemed slightly bulky.

"Well, you did put your name and address on the letter. It doesn't take an idiot to work out how to find you." She shrugged, nodding to the letter in my hand. I smirked at her sarcasm. She'd fit in well in the Potter-Weasley family. "I only opened it about three hours ago..." She added, looking down at her knees as she sat in the chair.

"I've had it for years, I just didn't have the nerve to open it." Madison admitted a bit sheepishly.

"It's fine. Can I ask you some questions?" I asked her cautiously. She looked up, seemingly relieved that I wasn't going to be angry that she didn't respond to my letter sooner.

"Sure, um, can I ask you a few in return?"

"Of course, you can go first if you like." I offered, relieved that she actually wanted to know about me. If the roles were reversed, I'd probably want nothing to do with my parents.

"Um...do I have brothers or sisters?" She asked after a slightly awkward silence.

"No, at least none from me." I didn't know what sort of life Lily had made for herself. She might be married with an army full of kids for all I know. "Er...your parents?" I trailed off, hoping she'd understand what I wanted to know.

"Karl and Michelle Adams. They taught the children in the village, we lived in a magical village about thirty miles from England, between Ireland and England. A lot of parents didn't want to send their children to Hogwarts or another school so my parents home-schooled us." Madison told me quietly.

"Do they know you're here?" I checked my watch, it was nearly ten p.m. and Madison was still only sixteen. She couldn't apparate yet.

"They're dead." She barely whispered. "They died four years ago in an accident." I didn't say anything, I just looked at her.

If her adoptive parents were dead, who was looking after her? Who was she living with?

"Who takes care of you?" I finally asked her. She snapped her head up and gave me a look that was between a glare and defensive glance.

"I take care of myself!" She sounded like she was trying to protect herself. Her look, her voice, her tone, her clothes. It all clicked.

This kid didn't have anybody. She didn't have _anything_.

"What do you mean, you take care of yourself?" I repeated, hoping and wanting to be wrong. I'd never wanted to be more wrong in my entire life.

"I mean I take care of myself. Forget it, this was a waste of time." She sighed and stood from her chair, picking her jacket and bag up.

I stood up too and held my hands out, stopping her from leaving. "If you go, where will you go? Where do you live? Who do you live with? Is it that children's Centre the hospital and the ministry run?"

Madison scoffed and slapped my arms away. "Like I said, I take care of myself." She walked out of the room before I could stop her.

She was homeless. She didn't have anybody, anybody at all. I let my daughter leave my life once before when I was too young to know any better, I wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Madison! Wait!" I called and turned to hurry out of the room. The kid was fast, I give her that. She was already down the staircase and into the bar by the time I was at the top of the staircase. I jumped down them, skipping three stairs at a time and threw the door open.

"Madison! Wait!" I shouted, she was near the door but froze when she heard my voice. She was pulling her coat on but still had her head bent down, trying to hide herself.

"I knew it!" One of my regulars, Pete Clarkson, a man notorious for being in and out of Azkaban all of his life, he had quite the reputation for having a quick temper. "Madison Adams! Don't you dare move! You owe me money girl!"

The entire bar quieted down as Pete stormed over to Madison who seemed to freeze in terror. Before he had a chance to get his hands on her, I rushed to stand in front of her.

"Out of the way Malfoy. This isn't your concern!" Pete spat at me, trying to get round me so he could grab hold of Madison. Fortunately, I was at least two foot bigger than him and he barely came to my shoulders.

"My bar, my concern." I spat back , getting hold of his shoulder and shoving him backwards.

"Then move out my way and I'll deal with her outside." Pete growled.

"Not gonna happen. Now, get out of my pub." I warned him, I quickly glanced round the bar and saw both Selena and Amelia stood with their wands out, everybody was looking at the two of us.

Pete didn't seem to listen to me though because he tried to move round my side to get his hands on Madison. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him round before I moved my grip to the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall roughly.

"I warned you! Now, get out of my pub before I throw you out!" I snarled in his face, I heard stools scrape against the floor and looked round to see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and some others of his group stand with their wands out.

"Clarkson! You're still on license!" Harry barked.

"What's it to be, Pete? You gonna go for her again and get me breaking your back and then getting sent to Azkaban, or are you going to leave her alone and leave this place quietly?" I snapped in his face, shaking him roughly.

"Alrigh'! Gerrof' me!" He pushed me away from him but the attempt was feeble and I didn't even move. I did drop my hold on him though, sending him falling to the floor. He stood up, brushed dust from him and walked to the door.

"Mark my words girl, I'll get my money. Are you employing her, Malfoy?" He turned to me but didn't wait for an answer. "If you are, you're a damn fool! She's a thief, a liar and a no good street crawler who belongs on the corners of Knockturn Alley!" He shouted before he stormed out of the pub. I didn't say anything, I just nodded once to Harry and then looked at Madison who was stood looking at the floor. She seemed to sense my gaze though because she glanced up and met my eye. Without saying anything, I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, towards the back room.

Once she was through the back I turned to follow her but a hand on my shoulder stopped and turned me. Harry was stood so close I had to take a step back.

"Visitor?" Harry asked, his eyes on the door over my shoulder.

"Possible future waitress. After that performance, I'm considering tossing her out." I shrugged, taking a step back. He went to say something else, and over his shoulder his sons were both glaring at me.

"OUT! EVERYBODY OUT! I'M CLOSING EARLY TONIGHT!" I shouted, turning away from Harry and his family. "I mean it! Everybody out, or I'll throw every single one of you out!" I yanked the door open and watched as everybody walked out, some grumbling about how rude I was, some walking out in silence, and in the Potter's case, glaring at me.

Once the door was shut and locked I turned to see my two cousins and best friends stood staring at me.

"What the hell was that?" Selena demanded.

"_Who_ the hell is that?" Amelia corrected.

"I'll tell you later, just please go?" I asked them. They both gave me a long look before nodding. As I listened to them get their things and open the door I thought about Madison.

What sort of trouble was she in? She's a little girl! A little girl with no parents, no guardians and nobody who even cares about her!

She _was_ a little girl with nobody to care about her. I let her leave my life once before because I was scared. I'll be damned if I let that happen again.

I heard one of my cousins tap their wands on the door, locking it behind them.

"You didn't have to do that." Madison's voice surprised me, I thought she'd went upstairs. I didn't expect her to be stood in the doorway.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him break your jaw?" I raised an eyebrow and scoffed at her. Standing in the doorway, she looked like a lost little girl. A little girl who needed somebody to take care of her. I kicked a stool out and nodded to it. "Sit." I nodded again when she didn't move.

"I just saved your arse, kid. The least you owe me -" I regretted saying it as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I owe you nothing!" Madison snapped straight away, cutting me off. "How dare you think I owe you anything? I don't owe you a damn thing!" She started shouting. She had clearly inherited that damn Weasley temper.

"Fine, I'm sorry. You don't owe me anything -"

"Damn right, I owe you nothing! What have you done for me in the last sixteen years? NOTHING" After spending five months wen I was in school trying to keep an extremely hormonal Lily Potter calm and happy, I learned to let women get everything out in the open, so I just waited until she was finished. "You gave me away! I wasn't even a day old and you and my mother, whoever the hell she is, gave me away! My parents could have been anybody! Murderers, abusers, Muggles - anybody! You didn't even care about me! Sure, you sent me a letter. ONE letter in nearly seventeen years!" She shouted throughout most of it but when she got to the part about her adoptive parents and the end of her rant her voice quieted to a simple whisper. I noticed that her eyes were swimming in tears and she had to bite her lip to stop the obvious sob from escaping. After a few seconds the tears vanished and she let go of her lip.

"You done?" She nodded her head once and subconsciously stood straighter, looking me dead in the eye. In that one movement I knew for a dead-cert that she was my daughter. Her mannerisms, her looks and her attitude screamed Malfoy. "Good, now you listen. I know you owe me nothing, but I owe you a hell of a lot. Your mother and I were kids when you were born. She was younger than you are now, she hadn't finished school and I was in my final year. We thought that by giving you up to a couple who wanted a child and who could look after you it would be better for _you_. We thought you would have had a better life with them than you ever would have had with us. Clearly we were wrong." I nodded at her and took a deep breath.

She had to understand, or at least try to understand.

"I sent you _one_ letter. One. I wrote you hundreds, thousands, but decided that you were better of with your parents. I forced myself to believe that you didn't need me in your life. I thought about you every single day. The first thing I think of in a morning is you. When I'm in here every single day of the year, I think of _you_. The last thing I think of at night when I go to sleep is you. I meant what I said in that letter, the moment I looked at you when you were born, my entire life changed." After sixteen years, I finally had a chance to say everything to her. I finally had a chance to say how much I loved her. "You will never understand just how much I regretted giving you up. I wanted to scream, to fight for you. I wanted to keep you. I wanted to be the one to tuck you in bed every night, to be the one to tell you bedtime stories, to yell at you when your cheek got too much, to send you off to Hogwarts, to glare across the table when you brought your first boyfriend home, to hold you as you cried over him."

I realized as soon as I said the last few desires, that those had probably never happened. Her adoptive father died when she was twelve, it was extremely likely - I hope - that she didn't have a boyfriend when she was twelve.

She bit her lip again and for a second I thought she was going to start crying but she surprised me by taking a deep breath and clearing her throat. When she spoke, her voice came out strong and clear.

Yes, she was definetly a Malfoy, she knew how to hide her emotions well.

"You have no idea how much _I _want a father to glare at a boyfriend across the table." She arched an eyebrow at me and smirked, though it wasn't the amused expression she wore about twenty minutes ago upstairs. This one was an angry smirk, the sort that my father frequently gave me on my rare visits home. "But, life is a bitch like that." She added with a shrug of one shoulder.

I nodded and laughed a little. The fact that for somebody so...young she seemed older than what she actually was. But, then again, if I lost my parents at twelve years old I probably would be the same as her. "Yeah, life can be a bitch like that." If she was anything like a Malfoy, I knew she wouldn't want sympathy.

Sympathy doesn't help you. Sympathy just shows that people are pitying you.

I walked past her and went behind the bar to pull two bottles of butterbeer out. "Come on." I nodded to her, she followed me to the booth we were sat in earlier and slid into the side opposite me.

Madison didn't lean into the shadows this time.

"Thanks." She muttered and took a bottle from me when I handed it to her. She surprised me when she downed the entire thing in one go.

"Thirsty?" I laughed, taking a large drink of my own.

"No shit." Madison muttered, raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes. I nearly spat my drink all over her. That little action with her eyes, that's what Lily did all the time. Or she used to, when we were in school. She even did it during the labor when the Healer asked if she was alright.

I slid my bottle over to her, which she took with the smallest of smiles.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, knowing that she'd probably say no.

"Well, I am and I'm going to make myself a sandwich, so if you want one..." I shrugged and stood from the booth and walked over to the door. I smirked when I heard her footsteps after a couple of seconds.

* * *

**Madison's P.O.V.**

I waited in the sitting room as Scorpius made our sandwiches. Normally I hated it when people showed me sympathy. Sympathy means people are pitying you and I _hated_ being pitied. When he did it however, it didn't bother me. I accepted it. I took his drink without feeling embarrassed. I accepted his offer for a meal without feeling selfish or a burden.

As I stood and inspected the photos on the mantle once more, I tried to put names to faces. My father taught me the names of Lord Voldemort's senior Death Eaters, so I easily recognised Lucius Malfoy, my great-grandfather and then Draco Malfoy, my grandfather, looked too much like Scorpius for him to be a mystery. By the way the two women were stood in a family portrait, and who they were stood next too, I could easily recognize Narcissa Malfoy, my great-grandmother. The woman stood beside Draco, I knew was my grandmother, I just didn't know her name.

The next photo along showed the two barmaids from downstairs. They were sat on either side of Scorpius, all three of them looked to be around my age and they were wearing school uniforms and robes. Their robes were black with green detail. Remembering what Scorpius said in his letter about being in Slytherin I remembered that each house in Hogwarts had a color set to it. Green must have been Slytherins.

"Here we go, I don't know what you like so I've made, ham, cheese, egg...well a little bit of everything." I turned round to see Scorpius walking in the room, another two bottles of butterbeer in his hands and a tray with a small mountain of sandwhiches following after him, a smaller tray with a teapot following that one.

"There's also tea, if you don't like tea I can make you a coffee? Or a hot chocolate?" He looked at me as the trays landed on the small coffee table.

"Thanks." I nodded and sat down. I grabbed a sandwich straight away and bit into it, briefly noticing it was ham. That was the first thing I'd had to eat since yesterday morning and I didn't really care that he was watching me practically inhale the food.

"So, Madison? What's next?" He asked me carefully as he ate his own sandwich. He was on his second when I was on my sixth.

"What do you mean?"

"It's getting late. Where do you live? I can apparate you there." He offered. I put my sandwich down and straightened up slightly.

I could tell him I had a room somewhere. A nice warm, comfortable bed that I'd be going back too. With nice clean sheets, fresh bedding, and a hot shower for me to stand under.

Or I could tell him the truth, tell him I planned on finding an alley way to sleep in until I could steal something to sell so I could pay for a room somewhere.

"Um, well..."

"It's just, I have a guest room here. Selena or Amelia normally use it when they're too tired to apparate back to their own house, or too drunk." He laughed a little. "And I have a shower that you could use and we can talk more in the morning. After we've both rested and thought things over." Scorpius looked me in the eye.

In that look, I knew straight away what he meant. That was his own subtle little way of inviting me to stay with him. He knew that I was homeless and starving and in desperate need of a shower. He knew I'd be ashamed if he asked me directly if I needed his help, so he was offering it in a way that sounded like it wasn't a problem if I turned it down.

"Thank you." I nodded once and picked my sandwich back up.

"No problem, I'll just go make sure they cleaned the room from whenever they last stayed over." He chuckled and stood from his chair. I nodded again and picked another sandwich up. I knew he stopped in the doorway and I knew he was stood smiling at me, but I acted like I didn't see him.

Once he was gone from the doorway, I looked towards it, smiling myself.

"I've found my father." I whispered to myself.

After four years of things from going from bad to worse, things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

**What do you think? A lot of you are anxious and excited to see Lily, she'll either make an entrance next chapter or the chapter after that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This could have been a _lot _longer, it should have and it was but then I loaned my laptop out and they opened a virus up -.- I lost it all and had to rewrite from memory.  
I know a lot of you were wanting certain things to happen in this chapter, but you'll have to wait, haha.  
check out the fabulous - _Every Rose Has Its Thorn - ParkersPen - _it is a Scorpius/Rose fic, I normally hate that pairring but I LOVE IT! It's being co-wrote by parkerspen and misspotter94 - both brilliant autors, check out their other works if you don't want to read that one.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I stood in the garden section of the Hogs Head, looking through the window as Scorpius Malfoy briefly spoke to his cousins, I watched them leave, they either didn't see me or ignored me. I watched as he ran his hand through his hair, I watched as he jumped, as if shocked by something. I watched as that Madison girl appeared at the bar, I watched them talk quietly for a few minutes before Madison blew up.

She was clearly shouting at him, her arms were waving about, and there was something in her appearance that showed she was clearly annoyed.

Earlier today, I saw that same girl in St. Mungo's. The look she gave me and Lucy, it stuck in my mind. I couldn't get her face out of my mind as I spoke to my nieces about the huge family dinner Molly was throwing next week, it was still there as I went to work and read report after report on different Auror missions. Her face was at the front of my mind as I sat in a meeting with the Minister of Magic and every other department head.

It wasn't just her face, it was her _expression_, the way she rolled her eyes, crinkled her nose, raised her eyebrow before she spoke. It was really familiar. Too familiar.

Dominique said the girl was sixteen and alone, that's why they wouldn't let her leave the hospital without a guardian for her. They didn't want her to go live on the streets.

As I watched Malfoy and Madison argue, I took time to take her full appearance in, she had long blonde hair, really pale skin and brown eyes that had the colour of melted chocolate.

Sixteen years old. Pale skin, blonde hair, brown eyes.

"Sixteen, Malfoy skin and hair, Lily's eyes." I whispered to myself. I saw Malfoy lean over the bar and grab something, and then walk past Madison who followed him. The light in the pub went out the same time the light in the upstairs quarters turned on.

Madison, she's my granddaughter.

"Dad! Dad!" I heard my sons shouting me, but I couldn't do or say anything. My granddaughter, I'd seen her twice in one day.

My granddaughter. Lily's daughter.

"Dad, are you alright?" Albus and James both came to stand in front of me. The both of them looked slightly worried, Albus's green eyes were wide and James' brown eyes, the same as his mother, sister and niece, they were narrowed and thoughtful. "Dad? Uncle Ron! Somebody!" Albus shouted.

"Dad? Dad? Are you okay?" James asked slowly. Knowing they'd be completely worried I forced myself to clear my throat and nod.

"Yeah, sorry, I was...uh...memory lane." I lied and nodded to the pub behind them, at this point my brother-in-laws, nephews and nephew-in-laws were coming up to the three of us. "It's been forty-two years." I muttered.

I heard the older men begin to reminisce about the war and swap tales, making the younger men groan and complain. I didn't say anything, I just turned my back on the Hogs Head and followed them towards the main street, where George was still running his joke shop.

I didn't get any sleep that night, I listened to Ginny breathing quietly beside me for several hours before I decided to get up and go for a walk round the house. Standing in the doorway of my bedroom, for the first time in years I noticed the door directly opposite it.

Lily's bedroom. The bedroom she gave birth to Madison in nearly seventeen years ago. For the first time in fifteen years I opened that door and entered the room, after Lily moved out the Summer she graduated, nobody went in this room, except Ginny every time she got upset about her children being adults and not living at home any more.

It was exactly the same, decorated a bright pink, white furniture, posters of old bands, old Quidditch players and a Gryffindor banner decorated the walls. The space above her bed held a huge poster of Ginny in her Holyhead Harpy days, before she became a mother.

I walked round the large room, memories coming flooding back.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Lily shouted when she saw me walking past her door. I walked in the bedroom to see Lily sat in the middle of the floor, her dolls and stuffed animals all sat in a circle around her. "Look what I can do!" She smiled at me before looking at her stuffed unicorn with a mix of concentration and determination on her face. After a full minute the unicorn levitated and floated through the air to land in her lap. _

Lily's first dose of accidental magic, only it wasn't really accidental. After she learned from her mother a month before her eighth birthday that both her brothers started showing signs of magic when they were eight she spent everyday trying hard to use some sort of magic, just so she could beat her brothers records.

_I was in my bedroom when I heard a door slam and then a couple of seconds later a banging on the door. "Lily Luna Potter! You open this door this second!" I sighed when I heard my wife shout through the door to our daughter. She'd been home for the Easter holidays two days and for those two days that is all I'd heard, slamming doors, Lily's full name and screaming from both my daughter and wife._

_"Lily Luna Potter, if you do not open this door, I'll blast it open! I'm warning you!" The response for that threat was for Lily to turn her music up loud. _

_"And you can turn that damn music off! Your brothers are studying for their exams! Albus has his O.W.L.'s coming - LILY LUNA POTTER!" Lily turning her music up to a ear splitting level made Ginny scream at the top of her lungs and me close the drawer and walk quickly out the bedroom, this wouldn't end good._

_"Gin, go calm down. I'll deal with her." I put my hands on her shoulders as she got her wand out and pointed it at the door. "Blasting that door open will just make her ten times worse." Ginny sighed and nodded before she walked down the hallway and down the stairs._

_I took a deep breath and let it out again before I pointed my wand at the door, I heard a quiet 'click' and knew Lily wouldn't have heard it, her music was too loud. I slowly pushed her door open. _

_She was sat on her windowsill, looking out the window with a scowl on her face. "I don't come into your room without permission!" She snapped when she saw me, which was only when I turned her muggle radio off. "Leave me alone. I mean it, get out! It was locked for a reason!" She shouted, jumping up and wrenching the door open._

_"It's my house." I shrugged and walked round the room, taking a look at the mess. Her clothes were strewn all over the floor, her vanity table was full with make-up, her bed was covered in magazines, her trunk was against the wall, the mark still above it from when she threw it at the wall two days ago._

_"Fine, then _I'll_ leave." Lily shrugged, she went to walk out the door but I pointed my wand at it again, making it shut and lock._

_"Grounded remember?" I reminded her. "For some strange reason, I happen to love you, so if your mother murdered you, I'd miss you."_

_"No you wouldn't! Nobody would! I bet you're all mad because I came home!" She spat as she stormed past me to sit back on the windowsill. "I bet she's angry that I ruined her time with precious Albus and perfect James." She snorted and shook her head._

_"Why'd you say that?"_

_She just shrugged and picked her battered stuffed unicorn up and hugged it close to her chest. "Because all she's ever interested in is those two. All _you _are ever interested in is those two idiots. The pair of you haven't seen me since Christmas and when I met you on the platform, _she_ yelled at me straight away. Just because I changed my hair and my clothes -"_

_"And your behaviour, and you attitude and your school work ethic, your homework dedication, your make-up." I reminded her with a small grin. "Your _mother_ yelled at you because of all the trouble you have been getting into. Detentions? That's not new, but six in one week? Lily, keep heading the way you are and you'll be kicked out before your fifth year. Walking out of class? Skipping class? Sneaking out to Hogsmeade? This isn't you -"_

_"Well maybe it _is_ me, Dad, and you haven't just noticed because I'm not Albus or James or Teddy -"_

_"That isn't fair. Four kids, two parents. Don't start that crap again, you know your mother and I love you just as much as the boys. When James acts up in school, your mother yells at him. When Albus, well he doesn't act up in school so never mind him, but when Teddy did, he had Mum _and_ Grandma Weasley _and _Aunt Andromeda yelling at him." I told her softly, she looked away from the window and scowled at me._

_"Even so, Mum still hates me. She hates that I'm growing up. Every time she looks at me she's scowling, or glaring, or biting back a comment." Lily pointed out stubbornly._

_"Oh, so she scowls? Like you are now? And she isn't glaring or holding back comments at you. She's glaring at how short your skirts are, how heavy and dark your eye-make up is, how snotty and nasty your attitude is." I listed calmly. "Lily, your mother and I love you so much, you won't understand just how much until you hold your own baby in your own arms. But we do, we love you just as much as your brothers, no more and no less." I reached out and gently stroked away a tear that had escaped from her eyes._

_"I love you too, Daddy." I smiled when she called me that. The day she turned thirteen she decided 'Daddy' was too immature and too babyish for her to use, from that day on it was 'Dad' or 'Father.'_

_"I love you too Lilykins."_

Lily's phase of rebellion, her third year. Letter after letter from the school arrived, telling us she was fighting with other students, mouthing off to teachers, not showing up for lessons, sneaking out of the castle. Ginny went berserk and sent howler after howler but according to her cousins and brothers, Lily just watched the letter explode with a blank face, then when it finished she sat and laughed with a bunch of her friends, like nothing had happened. After our little talk, she toned her clothes and make up down, she stopped skipping lessons and she stopped being rude to adults. For a while, she was my little Lilykins again.

_"Arrrrgh!" I was stood in the hallway with my sons and my wife and Draco and Astoria Malfoy, waiting outside Lily's bedroom. Waiting outside her room while she gave birth, only the Healer and Scorpius Malfoy were allowed in the room with her, it was what she wanted apparently._

_It was agony, listening to my daughter screaming and sobbing because of the pain._

_"Isn't there a less painful way for this to happen?" James demanded, he was sat against the wall, his face pressed against his knees._

_"Childbirth?" Astoria raised a delicate eyebrow and laughed a little. "No, this is the only way. It doesn't help that she's so young."_

_"Why?" Albus asked, his glare not moving from Lily's bedroom door, Astoria let Lily's current scream end before she answered._

_"Her body isn't fully developed just yet. She still has a lot of growing to do. She's putting herself under a lot of pressure." _

_"GET IT OUT!" We all winced when we heard her scream._

_"She is so young." Astoria repeated softly._

_"They're still giving her up?" Albus muttered._

_"Yeah, the Healer has the parents ready. They're waiting at St. Mungo's right now apparently." Ginny sighed. _

_"There isn't anything we can do or say to change their minds?" James asked, standing up._

_"No, believe me, I've tried everything to change Lily's mind. She's so stubborn." Ginny sighed and shook her head. I put my arm around her and sighed myself._

_"What about, Malfoy?" Albus asked, still glaring at the door. "What if he -"_

_"He wants what's best for the baby. Just like, Lily, he thinks giving her away will provide her with a better life." Draco cut him off, he was stood looking out the window, not once had he asked how Lily was, he hadn't said anything really. He just stood and stared out the window._

_"But they're being stupid! This baby will be a Potter and a Malfoy!" James pressed, not aware of the tension he was probably creating. "It'll want for nothing! It will -"_

_"She's going to live with her adoptive parents." We all turned at the sound of Scorpius's voice in the doorway, he was looking tired but excited at the same time. He had a little blood on his shirt and his hair was a mess, but other than that he looked exhausted. "Lily's had the baby. A girl. We have an hour before Marigold takes her." He told us all before he turned and walked back into the room. Straight away Ginny and Astoria followed, with Draco and I a couple of steps behind them. _

_There, on the bed that had been moved to the middle of the room, sat my daughter, covered in a mix of sweat, blood and tears, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. When she heard us come in, Lily looked up, but didn't smile. _

_The Healer finished cleaning the baby and finished with Lily and left the room, letting us have some time alone. Once she was gone and shut the door behind her, Ginny, who had moved to stand at the head of the bed beside Lily, spoke. "Are you sure? It's not too late, we'll work something out. We'll help you. Both of you." She looked at Astoria, who was stood next to Scorpius, who was sat on the bed beside Lily, his arm around her and his finger gently stroking the baby's cheek._

_"Son, please, think this over. Look at her, look! You're giving this up -" Astoria whispered, not taking her eyes from her Granddaughter._

_"We're giving her up so she can have a better life. Two teenagers, what have we got to offer her?" Lily snapped, not taking her eyes from her daughter._

_"A mother and a father who will love her, her _real_ mother and father. Grandparents who will be there every step of the way, Uncles who will be there every step of the way." Albus replied seriously. Lily and Scorpius didn't say anything, they just looked at their daughter._

_We each had a small hold of the baby, we each gave her a kiss and then left the room so that Lily and Scorpius could say their own private goodbyes to their daughter._

After that, I didn't come in here much. Lily spent two weeks solid in this room, leaving only for the bathroom and when Ginny tried to force some food down her throat. The Healer told us depression would be normal, after those two weeks, Lily went back to school for her sixth year. She didn't come home for Christmas, she didn't come home for Easter and when she came home for the Summer, she locked herself in her room and studied for her seventh year. Her seventh year she didn't come home until the Summer either, and even then she was home for two weeks and then moved into Grimmauld Place with some of her friends, including Dominique, the cousin she was always closest too.

Looking around her room now, I couldn't help but imagine Madison in this room, Madison sitting playing with toys when she was seven, Madison slamming the door after fighting with Lily. Madison sat at the vanity, trying out different hairstyles. Madison, decorating the walls with posters of her favorite bands and quidditch players.

Madison.

Scorpius Malfoy has my Granddaughter.

* * *

**Madison's P.O.V.**

For the first time in what felt like years, I had a decent nights sleep. For the first time, I didn't wake up every few hours thinking somebody was about to attack me for money, or somebody was going to steal something from me.

Scorpius saw that the night clothes I had were filthy, ratty and plain embarrassing so he took them and the clothes I wear during the day and said he'd wash them for me. He loaned me one of his shirts to sleep in, it was huge on me and stopped just at my thighs.

When I woke up, I was tempted to turn back over and go back to sleep but when I saw the clock on the end table, I felt my eyes pop open. Eleven thirty! I hadn't slept this late in years. I quickly jumped up from the bed and walked from the room, listening for any sign of Scorpius. After checking every room, it was clear that he wasn't there.

I could hear voices float up the staircase, as well as the sound of chairs scrape across the floor and the clink of glasses hitting each other. I quietly crept down the stairs and tiptoed over to the door to the bar, trying to determine just how many people were out there.

"Are you actually going to tell us who your mystery visitor was?" The same waitress who showed me to my seat last night was speaking.

"Yeah come on, you've been quiet and smiling all morning. And don't think I didn't notice them clothes drying in the basement either." The other girl laughed, their voices sounded the same, soft and really girly. "So, we're guessing you got laid last night?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before I opened the door. "Um, Scorpius?" I caught every ones attention, the waitress was stood at the till, counting out coins into separate piles and taking note on a floating piece of parchment, Scorpius was stacking the shelves behind the counter with green glass bottles, the other waitress was pulling stools and chairs from the tables and placing them on the floor.

"Madison, uh...Madison, good morning." Scorpius smiled at me for a minute before Selena or Amelia, the one closest to him, cleared her throat and arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh, Madison, these are my cousins, best friends and employees, Amelia and Selena Jackson. They're sisters." He added when I looked from one to the other, they did look alike. They had the same dark hair, even if Selena wore it long and straight and Amelia wore hers cut around her shoulders and it was slightly curly. They both nodded politely to me, but they didn't smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Scorpius?" I looked towards Scorpius who stepped down from his ladder and smiled at me again. "My clothes?" I pointed out, pulling the shirt down a little when I saw Amelia raise her eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I'll go get them for you." He nodded and left the bar, smiling warmly at me when he passed me.

Almost as soon as he left the room, Selena and Amelia walked towards me slowly, both firing questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you spend the night?"

"Did you sleep with our cousin?"

"What was with the trouble with, Clarkson? How much do you owe him?"

"Is that why you spent the night? Scorpius scared, Clarkson away, so you slept with him?"

I snapped at that question. Over the past four years I had done a lot of shameful things for money, but I have never, and would never, sell myself for sex. "Scorpius told you, I'm Madison. I spent the night in the guest room, my clothes were dirty so he cleaned them. What happened between, Clarkson and me is none of your business. How much I owe him is none of your business either." I snapped, looking at the both of them.

"Why aren't you in school? You must be no older than sixteen." Selena asked me quietly, she cocked her head to the side and looked me up and down.

"Here, freshly washed." Scorpius came back through the door and held my clothes out to me. When I reached out to take them my hand nudged Scorpius', making both girls gasp.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, looking from one to the other.

"She's...your...skin..." Selena muttered, pointing to our arms.

"Of course," Amelia nodded. "Of course. She's your sister, isn't she?" She nodded as if she had cracked something.

"I remember nearly seventeen years ago, when we just graduated school, I was at your house and I heard Aunt Astoria and Uncle Draco arguing over a baby. I assumed Uncle Draco had an affair. The three of you were so tense for years...and you hardly ever go home, he did didn't he? He had an affair and somebody got pregnant." She looked from Scorpius to me slowly.

"Look at her, she looks like you. Your hair, your skin color, your nose. You are all Malfoy." Amelia looked at me and shook her head. "You're even as arrogant as a Malfoy."

"That explains everything. You and your father hardly ever see eye to eye, you always argue and your mother is always trying to keep both of you happy. You haven't been home in months, when you are home you speak to your mother -" Selena lead on from Amelia and looked from Scorpius to myself as well.

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried." I muttered, shaking my head. I looked up at Scorpius who was looking at the floor. "They're _your_ cousins. You explain." I saw him open his mouth to say something, but I just smirked and turned and walked away, ignoring the gasps that one of them gave.

I made my way up to the room that I stayed in with my freshly washed clothes, cringing when I realised that was the first time in about three months I'd had clean clothes.

I dressed slowly, taking my time to give Scorpius enough time to explain everything to his cousins...to my cousins.

Cousins. Wow, that is weird. Yesterday I didn't even have parents and now I have a father, two cousins. He briefly mentioned that his parents and grandparents were still alive. Within the space of twenty-four hours, I'd gone from having no relatives to having seven straight away.

After I dressed I left the bedroom and went back into the living room. The first thing I noticed was a tray with a towel covering what was on it. A short note was resting on top of the towel too;

_Madison, I don't know what you like for breakfast, so I've made a bit of everything. I'll be downstairs when you are ready._

I smiled at the thought and gently pulled the towel away.

I normally didn't eat breakfast...I normally didn't eat much at all, but seeing a tray covered in toast, cereal, fruit, bacon, sausages, eggs and muffins made me smile and made my stomach practically roar in hunger.

I quickly grabbed two pieces of toast and put some slices of bacon on top of them before putting them together to make a sandwich.

As I ate I moved over to the fireplace, were the photo's of Scorpius's family still sat. I looked at the picture of my grandparents and great-grandparents.

Now I had a chance to really look, I saw bits of Narcissa in Draco that I didn't see last night when I first looked. He looked like Lucius, but he still had bits of her in him. His eyes were her shape, he had her smile and he even bowed his head politely at whoever was taking the picture, just as she was.

I noticed that Lucius and Draco both had the same shade of hair that I had, Narcissa's blonde hair was a few shades darker, more of a natural blonde compared to our white-blonde. I looked down at my hair, which hung over my shoulders poker-straight like it always did, and smiled. Scorpius' hair was exactly the same shade. I bet if I touched his hair it would feel just as soft as mine did.

"My Grandfather says that every born-Malfoy, has our hair and skin." Scorpius's voice made me jump. I turned to see him stood in the doorway, smiling at me. "Apparently, his great-great-great-grandfather discovered his first-wife was having an affair when she gave birth to a boy with brown hair. My Grandmother says its all rubbish and that everybody in _her_ family had dark hair until she came along." He smirked and moved closer into the room.

"I've never seen anybody with the same hair colour as me before." I told him, turning back to the photo's. I saw one I didn't see last night, it was the woman in the family photo. My grandmother with no name.

"Astoria Malfoy. My mother." Scorpius said fondly, he walked up to me quickly and smiled down at the photograph of his mother. "I broke her heart when you went to live with your adoptive parents..." He sighed and gently trailed a finger along the edge of the photograph.

"_You_ broke her heart?"

"Yes. I broke her heart when I didn't fight for you." He admitted with a nod. "The biggest regret of my life, not fighting for you. By the time I realised I _needed_ to fight for you, it was too late." Scorpius sighed and turned to smile at me.

"Did you tell them?" I asked him a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah, they were pretty shocked. We were all in the same year at Hogwarts, they're twins, and they didn't even know your mother and I talked to each other, let alone..." He shrugged and laughed.

"Had sex?" I raised an eyebrow and moved to sit in an armchair, grabbing another piece of toast. Scorpius moved to sit on the armchair he sat in last night and reached to the tray himself.

I watched with a smirk when he made himself a sandwich with bacon and toast.

"My mother..." I said slowly, looking for his reaction.

He took a deep breath but didn't look away from my eyes.

"Your mother...she..."

"Does she have a name?" I asked him straight away.

"She does." He nodded once.

"Well? What is it?"

He stood up and ran a hand over his face before he sighed and began to pace the room. "Look, I am _thrilled_ to have you here, honestly, Madison, I am. I've only known you for about twelve hours and I don't want you to go anywhere," I felt my stomach flutter and my heart fill when he said that.

He wasn't going to kick me out! I could stay!

",but your mother...she...I'll make you a deal." He nodded to himself and moved to sit back in the chair. "I'll track your mother down, I haven't heard from her or seen her since the day you were born, and speak to her myself. Regardless of whatever she wants, I'll tell you her name once I've spoken to her." Scorpius offered me.

_Regardless of whatever she wants_, would she not want me? Would she not want to see her daughter? Would she reject me? Slam a door in my face, so to speak?

What if she had a family she had to prepare? Brothers and sisters she wanted me to meet? A stepfather she wanted me to meet?

"And?" I raised an eyebrow, curious to what my part of the deal was.

"You stay here, until your at least seventeen, an adult. I'll give you a roof over your head, a warm comfortable bed every night, food everyday, a job if you want one, I'll buy you a new wardrobe...anything your heart desires, I'll get for you."

I stood and paced the room myself, thinking things over. Basically, he was offering me the chance to have a father. Somebody to be there, to love me, to provide for me.

Somebody I haven't had for the past four years.

"I don't accept charity." I shook my head at him.

"It isn't charity. I expect something back." He reminded me with a smirk.

I smirked back, straightened up and walked over to him, holding my hand out. "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I am soo sorry! SOOOOO SORRY! It's been nearly a month! Is anybody still there? Sorry, but my laptop sort of packed in, then I got a new one, then my life fell to pieces but then it picked back up again :) teenage drama, who needs it?  
Anyway, I hope you guys like this :)**

**Brief note - I made a mistake in the last chapter. Scorpius's cousins are called Selena and Amelia Nott, not - haha - Selena and Amelia Jackson. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Madison's P.O.V.**

Scorpius was true to his word. The same day he promised me that if I stayed and let him treat me like a daughter he would track my mother down, he took me into Diagon Alley and the main street in Hogsmeade and bought me new clothes, shoes, coats, summer clothes, winter clothes...even things I didn't even know I needed! He paid for me to have my hair cut for the first time in years.

"You don't have to do this, you know." I reminded him as we stood and watched the witch in Twilfitt and Tattings pack my sixth bag of new clothes he'd just paid for.

"I have seventeen years to make up for." Scorpius smiled as he handed over a large pile of gold galleons to the lady behind the counter.

When I asked him about my mother, he promised me he'd answer all the questions I had once he had spoke to her about me. "She's...well she is a different type of person. Nobody really knows how to expect her to react to situations. When she found out she was pregnant with you, she sort of took it in stride." Was all he told me about her.

Since he took me shopping on a Saturday, he promised me that he would start tracking her down on the following Monday.

For the entire weekend, Scorpius had been informing me about his family, his parents and grandparents, his aunt and uncle and his cousins. I learned that Amelia and Selena had another sister as well as a brother. "Amelia and Selena are the same age as me, I'm only a month younger than them. Then they have a brother who's ten years younger than us, Theodore Nott. My Aunt Daphne and Uncle Theo decided to stick to the stupid tradition of naming your first born son after the father." He rolled his eyes and laughed when he told me that.

"Is your father called Scorpius? I thought -"

"No, not every pure-blood family does that...I think the last time somebody used that tradition was with my great-great-grandfather and his son, Abraxas Malfoy the second and third. Anyway, Amelia and Selena have a sister, she's a year older than you. In her last at Hogwarts, big scandal!" He grinned wickedly and laughed again. "Sel, Mia and Theo were all Slytherin...imagine the shock on Uncle Theo's face when his little baby girl Rebecca became a Ravenclaw!"

I frowned in confusion when he told me that. I didn't go to Hogwarts, so obviously I didn't have any first-hand knowledge of the school and its history, but from what my parents told me when they taught me and the other children from the village, Ravenclaw was a good house to be in.

"Oh it's not that...Ravenclaw is a brilliant house." Scorpius nodded when I asked him this. "Its just, the Nott and Greengrass, that's my mothers maiden name, family's have always been pure Slytherin families." He added.

I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes when he told me that, we were in the kitchen preparing a huge meal for the Sunday crowd that Scorpius said came every week to taste his cooking, so I just sat and chopped the vegetables quietly.

"What house do you think I would have been in?" I finally asked him quietly. I didn't look up from the vegetables I was chopping so I couldn't read his face.

"I don't know." He admitted after a minute had passed without any of us saying anything.

"Scorpius?" I spoke again after we finished preparing the meal. He looked up from the till where he was counting the money and nodded at me. "What house was my mother in?"

He thought over the question for a second, trying to decide if the answer would give too much away. "Gryffindor. I think she had a cousin in Hufflepuff and two in Ravenclaw, other than that everybody else was a Gryffindor in her family."

I didn't ask about my mother after that, instead I focused on the Malfoy part of me.

"So, both of your parents were Slytherins?" I asked him as we both worked behind the counter. He was right, a lot of people had come to the pub for his cooking. Amelia was working in the kitchen, cooking and serving the food we prepared and Selena was acting as a waitress to them. Scorpius and I were taking their money and making their drinks, I offered to help Selena with the waitressing but they both said no. I think they were both afraid that somebody like Pete Clarkson would burst into the pub again.

"Yeah; Mum, Dad, Granddad, Grandma, the whole lot of them." Scorpius nodded as he poured a glass of firewhiskey out. "Not a Malfoy in another house for centuries." He almost bragged.

"Astoria was a Greengrass..." I noted as the four of us sat around a table at the end of the day, each of us nursing sore feet and a bottle of butterbeer.

"Yeah." Scorpius smirked, he never got impatient or tired of my questions. They seemed to amuse him.

"So what was Narcissa?" I asked him.

"A Black. Her mother was a Rosier and my Granddad Lucius' mother was a Flint. I don't know about _their_ grandparents, but I can ask them if you like." He laughed, making Selena and Amelia both laugh too.

"I'm just trying to work out how magical my family tree actually is." I muttered.

"Well, the Malfoy line has never produced a squib...nor has the Greengrass line I think. The Black's have one or two, but they married their own cousins so that's no surprise. I don't think the Flint's or Rosiers did either." Scorpius told me seriously.

He didn't seem to mind my constant questions, in fact he loved them. He loved answering them, even if most nights it kept him awake until one a.m.. Scorpius never once complained about me asking questions about his family.

He seemed to think that when he should complain, he'd reward me instead.

One day he came in and causally handed me a large bag filled with brand new books for me to read.

"I didn't have a clue what you preferred so there's a bit of everything in there." He told me when I asked what he bought them for.

He bought me those from an off-hand comment from me a week ago saying I liked to read.

The fact that he remembered, and acted on something I said only dismissively, it was too much. I was barely out of the room before I started crying.

Not out of disappointment, I was overwhelmed with grattitude.

* * *

**Scorpius's P.O.V.**

It turns out my side of the deal was a lot harder to keep up than Madison's was.

She refused to accept wages, not when I was buying her new clothes, decorating the guest bedroom for her and treating her to gifts other children took for granted. After she'd been living with me for a week straight, she nearly burst into tears when I came back from another unsuccesful attempt of tracking Lily down, with a collection of books for her to read and quickly left the room.

"Scorp, think how she sees it; in the space of a week she's gone from living on the streets, doing who knows what for food, money and shelter, to having a father who has more money than sense." Selena rolled her eyes at me when I asked what I'd done to upset her.

"Any luck?" Selena asked me in a different tone while Amelia discreetly went to check on Lily for me. The two of them seemed to become close with Madison and got on really well with her; which is saying a lot because the two of them never really got along with other girls, no matter how old they were.

"Nope." I sighed and went to serve a customer.

The Weasley's are known for being very family proud so once you ask one of them about their family, the majority of them would happily spend hours talking about them. Showing off how succesful they were.

For the past week that's what I had been doing. I had to pick and choose which Weasley's I could actually speak to, the older ones like Harry, Ron, Hermione were obviously forbidden. Judging by the glares and the way they had begun to treat my family over the years, they knew about me getting Lily pregnant when she was fifteen.

Since they were off limits, I stayed away from their children also. Rose Weasley despised me in school, and I despised her so that wasn't too difficult. The Potter boys, even if they were thirty year old men now, they were still known as the Potter boys, wanted to kill me everytime they saw me and I wasn't that stupid to ask them about their sister.

That left their cousins and it took me a while to remember which cousins were friendly and close with them in school and from what I can remember from years ago.

I knew James Potter was close to Fred Weasley, closer than he was too everybody else in his family. I stayed away from him.

Albus and Rose were best friends first in school, cousins second. I realised that if Rose hadn't have hated me in school, Albus and I probably would have become friends. Same interests, same group of general friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but out of loyalty to his cousin, he either ignored or tolerated me. I stayed away from Rose.

I remember Lily being attatched at the hip to Dominique Weasley through school. I remember being amazed that they were seperated at all the night I slept with her.

I remember practically singing from the rooftops that the ice queen was away from Lily long enough for me to finally talk to her.

I stayed away from Dominique.

According to the _Daily Prophet_ and their Weasley family tree, that left five cousins. Molly, Lucy, Louis, Roxanne and Victoire Weasley.

Victoire owned the bookstore, hence the gifts of books to Madison, but when I went in there to speak to her, I saw that she was speaking to Rose Weasley behind the counter. I tried to dawdle in the store, to wait for Rose to leave; but she stayed behind the counter, sipping her coffee and patiently waiting while Victoire served customer after customer.

After that I stayed away from Victoire.

I knew Lucy worked in St. Mungo's and I was contemplating going there to try and get some information out of her. That plan was stopped in its tracks by an off-hand, innocent, comment from Madison when she saw a picture of Harry Potter in the _Prophet_ and she mentioned she met him and his two nieces, Lucy and Dominique, when she was in there.

After that I made a note to stay away from Lucy.

"I don't suppose any of you two know anything about Molly Weasley?" I asked Selena and Amelia as we stood behind the counter, watching Madison talk easily with some of our regulars. She was a natural at working in the pub, she didn't speak to the irregular customers, but once she recognised the customers who were here all day everyday, she talked and laughed with them as she served their food and drink.

"Married. Molly Roberts now." Selena told me quietly. "She works in the Ministry. Magical Law."

There was no way I was going in the Ministry of Magic asking questions about Lily Potter. She had too many relatives working there, somebody would overhear and report to one of her brothers, or her father, or an aunt or uncle and I'd probably end up in front of Harry Potter.

"Scorpius?" I looked away from Selena and Amelia to see Madison come to sit on a stool in front of the three of us. "How come these same people come in here everyday? They all look so old, don't they have families?" She asked me, looking particularly at one man sat at the back of the pub.

"Some do. He," I nodded to the large grey-haired man she was looking at. He came in every single day, with a pile of newspapers and magazines, ordered the same food and the same drink at the same time and didn't leave until closing. "His wife and only son died before him. He got out from Azkaban about...twenty or twenty five years ago and ever since then, according to the man who owned this place before me; he stays at that table." I told her.

Everyday, except Christmas day. Even then I know where he goes, what he does, what he eats, who he talks too.

"What's his name? Why did he go to Azkaban?" Madison asked me innocently. I looked at Amelia and Selena, both of them looked sadly at the man we'd known our entire lives.

"Reginald Crabbe. He went to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, technically for the murder of Hestia Jones." I told her quietly.

She looked up sharply, looking from me to Selena to Amelia. Madison only looked shocked for a minute before her face changed into a clam, unreadable one. A Malfoy face.

"Crabbe? So he's -"

"A family friend. Madison, look around. Look at the older customers." Amelia told her quietly, the four of us looked to the customers in the pub. I tried looking through Madison's eye, looking at a random pub full of customers. I didn't see what I normally saw; ex-Death Eaters who's families had either died before them or had made the best of their lives, despite their outcasted surnames. People like Reggie Crabbe, his wife and son died in the war, now he's done his time and paid for his crime, he wanted to live the rest of his life in peace. Every day of his life he was in here, except at Christmas when my Grandparents invited him to spend the holiday with my family and a few other family friends.

People like Edmund Avery. His father and older brothers died in Azkaban, never a Death Eater himself, he got tainted with the surname of a family of strong Death Eaters and because of that, his life was never the same. It got easier for his own children, but now they had their own lives, Edmund spent most of his days in here; seeking the company of others, many of them in his situation.

"How many people in here are..." She trailed off, looking back at us.

"Like us?" I asked her with a smile. "Like the Malfoy's? Nott's? Goyle's? Avery's? Pucey's? Warrington's? Pritchard's? D.E.D.'s?" I laughed lightly.

"Death Eater Descendants. It's our little joke, but quite a few of them. This is like a safe-haven, we don't judge or discriminate. I treat Reggie with the same amount of respect as I would treat Minister Clearwater if she came in here herself." I explained when she simply cocked an eyebrow.

"I never understood why children get punished for their parents, or even grandparents', mistakes." Madison shrugged before she went up to collect some empty glasses from a table.

That one line, that one single sentance, sent my mind flying back to years ago before Madison was even born.

_"Scorpius?" Lily looked up from her leaflet on balancing her blood levels while pregnant and looked at me with a curious expression on her face. The two of us were sat in my headboy dormitory, both of us doing homework and relaxing. Lily said she liked being up there because it meant she could actually sit somewhere and not worry about people noticing her large baby bump._

_"Yeah, Lil?" I looked up from my Transfiguration notes, trying to get something to register in my mind apart from the image of Lily holding my baby in her arms, smiling at me and looking at me with love in her eyes._

_"What do you want to do when you leave school? You've never really said." Her question caught me off guard so I answered straight away and completely honestly, something I didn't do when people asked me that._

_"An Auror." She raised both eyebrows and looked surprised at that._

_Was me wanting to be an Auror so stupid she thought it amusing? "What's amusing about being an Auror? Your fathers one, your uncle, even your brother wants to be one!" I reminded her with a bit of a snap._

_"I didn't say anything! I was just shocked because you've never said anything about being an Auror before! I thought you'd say a Quidditch player or...or go into some sort of cooking business!" She snapped back. "I'm sure you'll be a great Auror." She added after a tense couple of minutes._

_"Yeah, right." I scoffed and returned back to my Transfiguration book. "Auror. Malfoy?_

That's_ going to happen." Lily didn't say anything at first, I heard her get up from the bed where she always sat and heard her feet pad along the floor towards my armchair where I sat and then felt her sit on the arm, her bump brushing against my arm._

_I tensed and tried to ignore my heart beating a million times a minute when I felt her hands nervously go into my hair and gently run her fingers through it._

_"I never understood why children get punished for their parents, or even grandparents', mistakes." Lily told me quietly._

After that, I was more determined to find Lily than ever.

A couple of days after the book incident, Madison asked me how the search was going.

"I'm trying, I really am, she isn't an easy one to be found." I assured her. She knew I was trying, she had to because for the past three weeks I was out near enough everyday for hours trying to track her down. I knew if I asked my Grandfather for help, he'd have her address for me within hours, but I didn't want to do this illegally.

"Why isn't she? Is she even alive?" Madison asked as the two of us set the kitchen up for the stampede that was due to happen today. Today was the last Hogsmeade visit of the school year for the Hogwarts students and every single visit, they crowded my pub to taste my cooking.

"She's definately alive. You're dicing your carrots too thin." I distracted her to stop her asking questions about Lily. It worked too, while she was cutting vegetables I left to go help Selena and Amelia serve the customers.

* * *

"Time for the last resort." I sighed when Madison went to bed. She'd been with me for two weeks and I was still no closer to finding Lily, even after my extra determination when she said she didn't understand how people like us were treated the way we were.

I had no idea where Louis Weasley was, and from what I remember from school he was quite the gossip so I was hoping to catch him and get something out of him.

I tracked Roxanne down in the Quality Quidditch supply shop that she now owned, but all I could gather from her was that our of all her cousins, she saw Lily the least and didn't even know where she was living.

"I can only speak to one member of her family, and that's Roxanne, and she says she hasn't a clue where Lily is." I told Selena and Amelia. The three of us were sat in the bar, clutching a bottle of muggle beer and unwinding after a particularly long and busy shift.

"What's the last resort?" Amelia asked me curiously.

I took a deep breath and drained my beer before I answered her.

"Go to the Auror department and ask a favor from Vinnie."

* * *

I took a deep breathe before I got out of the lifts.

The sight of me strolling into the Auror headquarters would most likely give Harry and Albus Potter, both of who worked in this department, the perfect excuse to either arrest me or kill me.

Or both.

Not letting any of my fears, or my respect to not cause any more trouble in the Potter family, take over my decision, I walked with my back straight and my head held high. As I walked to the desk in front of the cubicles, I looked around carefully.

If I hadn't have screwed my N.E.W.T's up, and actually focused and tried during my seventh year, if my head wasn't filled with the word, 'baby,' I'd work on this level. I'd sit at one of these cubicles, these Aurors laughing and talking to one another, they'd be my workmates, not strangers.

"Can I help you?" A young witch, only about nineteen or twenty, was sat at the desk and looked up when I stopped in front of it.

"Um, can you tell me which cubicle, Auror Vincent Goyle works at?" I asked her queitly.

The shock of a Goyle becomming an Auror died down years ago, but asking for 'Auror Goyle,' sounded strange.

"Sure, go up this aisle and it's the fifth on the left handside. He's in a meeting right now but if you wait in his cubicle, I'll tell him he has a visitor. Can I ask your name?" The witch asked me politely. I didn't want to give her my name, if Harry or Albus Potter walked in with Vinnie and heard her give my name, they'd drag me out before I had a chance to explain myself; so keeping my head down, not that it would help, I quickly followed her directions and walked towards his cubicle.

People noticed me, they all stopped talking as I walked past their cubicles and some even looked up from their desks as I walked past them. I ignored them all and when I reached the cubicle, I went to sit in his chair to wait for him.

Every surface of wall was covered in pictures, mainly wanted witches and wizards, but a few posters of quidditch teams, all of them blinking down at me. On his desk were a few folders and a few pictures.

One from his wedding day, the day I didn't go. One of him and his parents the day he graduated from the Auror Academy, my godfather had never looked so proud. One of him and his son, little Cody on Vinnie's shoulders, pulling faces at the camera. There was a picture of Vinnie and his daughter, little Megan, both of them sat round a little pink table with teddy bears sat in litle chairs beside them. As I watched, little Megan leant over the table, grabbed her Dad's pinkie finger and pulled it out.

The last photograph made me sigh. It was the two of us from when we were seventeen. We'd just won the Quidditch cup and the both of us were holding a handle and had an arm around each other, grinning and laughing like fools.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I looked away from the pictures on the desk and looked towards the doorway.

Albus Potter was stood with an open folder in his hands, glaring at me.

"I've come to talk to Vinnie -"

"Why?"

"That doesn't really concern you, Potter." I pointed out, trying to keep my cool for Madison's sake. I couldn't and wouldn't screw this up for her.

Albus narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to say something back, but at that very moment Vinnie stepped up behind Albus.

With Harry Potter himself.

"I don't know, sir. I suggest we send three - oh. What's going on?" He didn't notice that he had a gathering in his cubicle and looked at Albus in confusion before he saw me sat at his desk. Then his mouth fell open and his eyes quickly looked at his boss and his bosses son.

"Um...Scorpius? What do you want? _Here_?" He looked from me to Harry to Albus, both of whom were now glaring at me.

"I need to speak to you, privately." I added as I looked at both Potter's, both of them showing identical glares and hostile faces. "Look, Vin, please. I haven't asked you for anything in a really long time...I really need to speak to you." I looked away from my daughters grandfather and uncle, and looked at the man who was once my best friend, who was practically my brother at one point.

"Malfoy," We all turned to look at Harry when he spoke, he'd dropped the glare and hostalitly and was looking at me with a determined face. "I want a word."

"I need to talk -"

"I'm not asking." Harry turned away and walked towards, what I assumed, his office. I looked at Vinnie who only shrugged a bit and motioned for me to follow him.

"I'll be back." I nodded at him, he nodded once and moved out of the doorway so I could pass him. Albus still stood and glared at me.

Clearly the Potter's had a long way to go until they forgave me for getting their fifteen year old daughter and sister pregnant.

I followed Harry down a long corridor filled with cubicles and Aurors. Most of them had an injury or a scar that anybody could see. Just walking down the corridor I saw one person with only one arm, another with a serious limp, one man had a huge scar for the left side of his face.

"In." Harry's voice pulled me from checking out the Auror department, he was stood in front of what looked like a large office, much larger than the cubicles that the Auror's had to work in. Once I walked in after him, the door shut itself. I quickly looked around and saw that only two walls had anything on them, minus the huge window behind Harry's chair and desk.

On the wall to my left was a map of the world; it had black pins sticking all over them, and I saw a green, blue, red, purple and orange pin too. Those pins were all quite close together at the bottom of the little United Kingdom.

The wall to my right had a few framed photographs on; one of Harry and Ginny on their wedding day, one of who I guessed was his parents, one of my cousin, Teddy Lupin and his wife, Victoire Weasley on their wedding day, one of the entire Weasley family, one of three teenagers all stood together, pulling funny faces at the camera, one of James Potter in his Quidditch uniform for Puddlemere United, one of Albus in what was clearly his graduation ceremony after completing the Auror academy. And one of -

"We need to talk," Harry stated as he went to sit behind his desk. "about, Lily." He saw where I was looking, the photograph of Lily.

I don't know how old it was, but it wasn't how I remembered Lily.

The Lily I remembered always had laughter on her face, she was always smiling and always had that light in her eyes.

The Lily in this photograph was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes and it was barely a smile. Her eyes, I remembered them as bright and beautiful, now they were still beautiful but the light was barely lit and they looked uninterested in whatever or whoever she was looking at.

She was still beautiful though, Lily was always beautiful and she always will be beautiful.

"What about Lily?" I looked away from the photograph and took the seat Harry nodded at.

"Well, more about you and Lily -"

"There hasn't been a me and Lily since I was seventeen." I shrugged at him.

"More about you and Lily and your daughter," He carried on as if I didn't interrupt him. I sat up straighter and kept my face free from any emotion.

He knows.

"What about her?" I asked calmly.

"Madison Rebecca Adams. Sixteen years old, around five foot nine, thin, long white-blonde hair, pale skin, extremely beautiful." Harry picked a folder up from a drawer and dropped it on his desk. "Her adopted parents died four years ago. She hasn't been registered as living in the Children's Centre, I'm guessing a relative took her in." I still kept my face calm and didn't nod or anything.

"An adopted relative of course. Not many in my family know about Madison." Harry told me, I still didn't say or do anything and - not for the first time in my life - I was grateful for the fact that I was an extremely good liar and was able to hold a good poker face. "Not that she was a dirty secret we wanted to keep hidden from the family...Lily thought it would be best if only a select few know. Her mothers parents, her brothers, Victoire, Dominique, their parents, Ron, Hermione." He listed slowly.

"I'm certain James told Fred. Lucy, Molly, Louis and Roxanne didn't know." He shrugged slightly and cocked an eyebrow at me, almost arrogantly.

"You've had me followed." It wasn't a question, more a fact. Of course he did. He knows about Madison, he's _Harry Potter_, if he wanted to have the Minister of Magic followed, they'd be people who wouldn't bat an eyelid and obey his orders.

"Yes. I know you went to my nieces, Victoire, Rose, Roxy." Harry picked the folder back up and flicked through a couple of pages until he picked something out of it.

"She looks like you." Harry sighed and handed me a photograph of Madison. Judging by her face, the length of her hair, the fact that she wasn't as thin as she is now, told me this was before her adopted-parents died.

That and the couple sat behind her as she smiled and waved at the camera.

"She has Lily's eyes." I handed the photo back to him. "And mindset. The two of them really are alike."

"Does she know?" Harry asked me as he carefully folded the folder, got up from his desk and walked over to the photograph of Lily on the wall. As I watched him, he took it from the wall and carried it back over to his desk, where he popped the back out, placed the folder inside and fastened the back securely back into place and then walked back to hang the photo of his daughter back up. "Lily, my wife, my sons and grandchildren come to my office all the time and they feel free to look around. I don't want Lily seeing this folder if she doesn't know about her. Nor my wife or sons and I don't want my grandchildren seeing this and asking why I have a folder of a sixteen year old girl." Harry explained briefly when I arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lily doesn't know. Madison doesn't know who Lily is, I told her once I spoke to Lily then I'd tell her her name...regardless of how Lily feels." I told him after a minutes of silence.

"And if Lily doesn't want to know? You tell Madison Lily's name and have this girl show up on her doorstep and Lily has to turn her away?" Harry asked me slowly.

"Then Lily will have to explain to our daughter _why_ she doesn't want to know. I won't lie to her and I won't keep things from her, Auror. Potter." I shrugged and didn't look away from his eye. "But, Madison is a smart girl. She knows that you have a big family. She'll understand that even if her mother doesn't want her in her life; her grandparents, great-grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins...they will. They will, won't they?" I checked with him.

If he said no, I'd walk out of this office right now, track Lily down, tell her and then tell Madison just what the Potter-Weasley family really was like.

"Of course." I was happy for Madison's sake. The kid needs all the family she can get, and there isn't a family bigger or warmer than the Weasley's. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I promised Madison that I'd find Lily. So far she's hard to track." At those words something caught my eye; the map on my left. The black pins were most likely known or wanted criminals all over the world. The coloured pins were his wife and children.

Lily.

"Lily's favourite colour is purple." Harry hinted when I nearly snapped my neck to look at the map. Before he could do or say anything, I was out of my seat and in front of the map, staring at the purple pin that was stuck in a section of England right on the coastal line.

"Place your finger on it and close your eyes. Focus on the image in your mind and apparate." Harry told me, I turned my head to see him already pulling a pile of parchment out of his drawers.

"I want to know her answer." I heard him before I turned on the spot and apparated out of there. The image of a small, clearly magical, village in my mind.

I felt my feet slam into the ground and it took me a minute to get my bearrings in order.

Once I had took several deep breaths and managed to control my breathing, I straightened up and looked around.

This place wasn't that different to Hogsmeade, it was clearly an all-magical village though because there was a large billboard advertising for _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ and there was even a few children in a field on training brooms. I saw a couple of kids in Puddlemere jersey's with _Potter_ written across the back in large gold letters.

This village looked smaller than Hogsmeade though, with one main road and only a few side-streets. The houses all looked the same, small, cosy, magical. The shops were built the same as houses and they were only identified as shops by the window displays and the occassional sign hanging above the door.

As I walked up the main road, heading for the pub on the corner, I ignored the looks that the villagers were giving me, except when some of them smiled and waved at me; customers who I serve in my pub.

Perhaps they thought I was coming to buy their pub, _The Flying Toadstool_, out. Perhaps they thought I was househunting. Or perhaps they thought I was a stranger invading on their land.

Judging by the looks one old witch gave me, she clearly thought the latter.

The pub was locked when I got to it.

"Ya ain't gonna find a soul in there for at least another hour, pet." An elderly womans voice made me jump.

This woman was the oldest looking woman I had ever seen, she had a hunchback and was practically doubled over as she stood looking at me. Even though she was probably the same age as my Grandmother Narcissa, if not older, my Grandmother had never looked this old in her entire life. She had the wealth and opportunity to never look this old.

A basket of what looked like fresh laundry was levitating in front of her.

"I ain't seen ya around here before, pet. Are ya new? Bought the Perrison house did you? Hope ya got a good price for it -"

"No, um, no, I'm looking for somebody. I thought the pub might be the best place to ask around." I shrugged and looked up and down the main street, hoping that Lily would be walking round the shops.

"Well, who is it you looking fer? I been here my whole life, know everybody by their first names." She told me, looking me up and down slowly and curiously. "Ya look familiar, pet. What's ya name?"

I almost rolled my eyes but stopped myself just in time. "My name is Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." I told her, expecting her to gag, glare or even walk away. I didn't expect her to nod once and smile.

"I reckoned so. I went to school with ya Grandma 'Cissa and aunties Bella and Andy. Ya look like ya Granddad, boy. Now, Malfoy, who ya be looking fer?" The old woman asked me in a kinder voice. I hid my surprise that my Grandparents knew somebody like this woman. My Grandmother only allowed family and her closest friends to call her 'Cissa' and according to her, my great-aunt Bellatrix rarely allowed anybody to call her Bella.

"I'm looking for a woman. Red hair...uh, her names Lily -" I began, not really knowing how to describe Lily. I doubt the woman, or Lily, would appreciate me asking for the beautiful red-head. Fortunately for me, the old woman seemed to know who I was talking about.

"Ah! Mistress Lily! I was just heading there! Got her laundry here!" The woman nodded to the basked in front of her and turned on her heel, heading up the main street, past the houses.

"You do Lily's laundry?" I asked her, trying to take the village in. I noted that we were headed slightly uphill, and the houses were getting bigger, richer looking and further apart; the gardens getting bigger and better kept as we passed them.

"I'm her House Keeper. Mistress Lily and Master Robert hired me specially." She sounded a little pleased of herself.

I tried to ignore the feeling of dread in my stomach.

Master Robert?

Lily was married? Why didn't Harry, or Roxanne, mention that?

"Here we are, just walk through the gates. They'll tell if ya dangerous or a threat." She told me, pointing a wrinkled hand ahead of us. I felt my eyes pop when I looked at where she was pointing.

The houses and shops in the village looked like something from a postcard, ideal and peaceful and historic.

Lily's house was historis, peaceful and ideal...it was just so big!

Not as big as Malfoy Manor of course, but not many houses were as big as that, but it was big compared to the houses in the village and in Hogsmeade.

It looked like something from centuries ago, large, spacious and...antique looking.

"It's been in this village since the muggle Victorian times. Not many people from the village live up in here though. Mistress Lily and Master Robert first in years to afford it, course with Mistress Lily's job she could afford to pay for it on her own, but Master Robert likes to contribute." The woman seemed to think she'd said too much because she shut up and just led the way through the wrought iron gates. They didn't open or move for us, we literally walked through them as though they weren't there.

I looked round the grounds as we walked towards the house. There were gardeners tending too lawns, bushes, hedges, fountains, the leaves trailing up the side of the massive house. Window cleaners on ladders polishing the hundreds of windows.

"Shoulda' seen this house months ago! Going ta ruins it was! Mistress Lily has the eye though! Course, she would what with her and her clothes though." The woman told me, I didn't say anything.

All I could do was keep to not let my mouth fall open in shock.

The woman led me up some stone steps that led to the front door and into the house.

The inside was just as inspiring as the outside.

Marble floors, highly polished, plain walls decorated with expensive pieces of art, high windows to light the spacious entrance hall with, a table in the middle of the double staircase held a crystal vase full of the most beautiful lily flowers I had ever seen in my life.

"If ya wait here, Mr. Malfoy, I'll go tell the Mistress ya want her." The woman smiled at me before she followed the washing basket down a hallway.

I couldn't help but turn in slow circles at the obvious beauty of Lily's house.

It wasn't that this was the first time I'd been in a house like this, if anything it paled if considered next to Malfoy Manor, it was just this house was one of the most beautiful houses I have ever seen in my life.

But my reaction to the house was nothing to my reaction to the sound of somebody clearing their throat behind me. Since I had my back to the hallway the old woman had vanished down, I had time to rid my face of emotion and to calm myself before I turned to face Lily.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I was not expecting her voice to come out in a strained, forced tone.

* * *

**So? Lily? What do you think? What do you think of her success? Of the snippet of the relationship between her and her family? How about Scorpius and the way relationship between ****_him_**** and Lily?**

**Tell me your thoughts, please :)**

**Also, I've put pictures of what I think Madison, Lily, Scorpius, Selena and Amelia look like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I am so sorry for the confusing and panic I caused. I thought I wouldn't have time for this story, but I've re-thought everything and realised I will have time, updates just won't be as frequent :) Sorry for everything, you all deserve to hate me :)**

I hope you like this, I haven't changed anything, this was always going to come out this way. Let me know what you think, good or bad :)

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Scorpius's P.O.V.**

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Lily was stood at the foot of the hallway. For the first time in nearly seventeen years, I was looking at Lily. I was in the same room as Lily Potter.

I felt seventeen and hopelessly in love all over again.

"Are you going to stand there staring all morning? Some of us have work to do. What do you want, Malfoy?" Lily sighed and asked me again, a bit snappier than when she asked me five minutes ago.

Lily's voice knocked me. It actually surprised me. I knew she wouldn't be the same sixteen year old girl that gave birth to our daughter sixteen years ago, but I wasn't expecting her to be...this.

Her voice, what used to be full of warmth, laughter and happiness, was now cold, unattached and indifferent.

Perhaps it was because after all the misery and disruption I caused her life all those years ago, she wasn't exactly ecstatic to see me. Perhaps she hated me.

Perhaps she wished me dead.

Perhaps she spoke in her usual voice to everybody else and had reserved that tone for whenever she would see me today.

Perhaps.

"We need to talk -" I got interrupted by the sound of somebody calling from the top of the double staircase.

"Lily? Lily? Where are you? Who are you speaking too?" I looked up to see a man stood looking down at me through narrowed eyes.

I could tell he was tall and well built, automatically I sized him up against me and guessed him to be at least half a foot small than me and I knew he wasn't as wide-set in the shoulders and arms with muscle as I was.

"Robert," Ah, this is the husband. The husband that her father and cousin obviously knows nothing about. "This is...an old friend." Lily walked towards me, stood beside me and looked up at, Robert, who's eyes narrowed even further. He didn't say anything, he just walked as quick as possible without it looking like he was hurrying, to come down the stairs and stand by Lily's side, possessively draping an arm around her waist.

"Robert, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is Robert." Lily introduced us slightly awkwardly and unwillingly.

"Her fiancé." Robert added as he held his hand out for me to shake. I did so briefly, trying my hardest not to laugh in his face when he tried to tighten his grip on my hand. I couldn't, and wouldn't, fight the smirk that came through. When he saw it he gripped even tighter.

Since he was stood opposite me, I saw that he was smaller than me, and that he wasn't as broad as I was.

"Nice to meet you, Robert." I squeezed his hand once, nodding slightly when he mashed his lips together, dropped his hand and turned to Lily.

"We need to talk." I repeated, looking directly at her and ignoring Robert all together. "In private." I added when neither Lily nor Robert said anything.

I'd bet my pub that Lily hadn't told Robert her secret. Not if she hadn't even told all her family about Madison.

"Malfoy, I -"

"Look, Lily, we _really_ need to talk. It's important, extremely important." I don't care if she had plans, if Robert didn't like me, if she had a million guests she needed to entertain, I don't even care if Lily was having lunch with the Minister of Magic - we need to talk about this. It has took me weeks to track her down.

It's took Madison years to come up with the courage to do this.

The least the two of us owe our daughter is the chance to meet us.

I've given her that chance, now it's Lily turn. Madison _will _be given the chance, whether Lily likes it or not.

Lily looked at me for several long minutes, not blinking. Not showing any emotion, before she turned away and looked at Robert.

"You have work. Sophia will be expecting you at the office." For a second, a brief second, I saw a light of emotion flash in Lily's eyes and a different tone to her voice. A tone I would never, ever, have put in Lily's mouth before.

Coldness. Hatred.

Was that hurt in Lily's eyes?

"I, the office can wait, Lily -" Robert sort of snapped, I opened my mouth to tell him to never speak to Lily like that, an automatic reaction that I couldn't help, but Lily beat me to it.

"Weren't you saying just an hour ago how this meeting will most likely last until the late hours of this evening? Go; wouldn't want to disappoint Sophia now, would we?" She arched an eyebrow and looked at him with that dark light in her eyes.

I had no idea what was going on between the two of them but it was obvious they were having a sort of silent conversation between themselves. After a couple of minutes, and a hard look from Lily, Robert nodded and turned, without saying anything to me, and walked back up the stairs.

Lily watched him leave with an impassive face, her eyes following him up with every step until he couldn't be seen any more. I heard a door slam some distance away.

"What," Lily looked at me with the same face, nothing in her expression showing how she felt about anything, "could you and I have to speak about that is so important?" She asked me in an empty, emotionless voice.

She knows. The only reason either of us would ever speak to the other would only ever be because of our daughter.

"Our daughter. She's found me."

"Shut up! Not here!" Lily hissed and shook her head quickly, sending me a filthy glare.

I had a feeling that Lily wouldn't have told anybody about our past. If she hadn't have even told her family about her daughter, I'm sure she wouldn't have told her husband and the help.

Lily inclined her head in the direction she came, and turned and led the way down the corridor.

"Robert owns several Quidditch clubs, he's going to a meeting to negotiate a deal about something or other," Lily babbled quietly as she led me down several passageways, door after door. That old woman said that even with Robert's contributions, Lily pays for everything and owns this house. My father owned a Quidditch team in America; it provided sixty percent of the family's yearly income.

If Robert owned several, he must be filthy rich.

So, how wealthy is Lily for her to pay for everything?

"What do you do?" I asked her quietly, obviously throwing her off the mark as she answered straight away.

"You haven't heard? I run several clothing lines; _Mindless_, _Limitless_, _Reckless_. I own the magazine, _Reckless_ too. The magazine itself is worth a small fortune and the clothing lines...well, they pay for themselves and more." She told me quickly.

I recognized each of their names. The shirt I was wearing was from _Limitless's_ male collection! I spent a fortune on all three lines for Madison several days ago!

"I think I know a few of them names. Must be doing well for the clothes and magazine to pay for this." I noted as she led me down another corridor, I could see a large wooden door at the end of it, with old fashioned torches on either side.

This house must have hundreds of secret passageways, all hidden by magic. If my calculations were correct, we should be at least a half mile away from the front entrance. On the outside of the building, half a mile away was a garden.

"Oh, this was bought and paid for years ago. A treat for myself after having a good first year in business. Couldn't have done it without my Uncle George directing me, telling me what a good deal is and such." She shrugged; I could tell she wasn't really interested in what she was saying.

Back in school, I learned that to get the truth from Lily, you needed to distract her with something that would require a lot of thinking space. Only if what you needed to know wasn't that important, then if she had something in her head she would tell you. Only if it was trivial though.

Once we reached the door, Lily barely touched the handle before the ancient door opened itself.

I was expecting an ancient room made of stone, sort of how the dungeons in Hogwarts were built. Like how the _secret_ hidden vaults and chambers in Malfoy Manor were built.

I was not expecting a large, comfortable, looking room with soft carpets, lightly decorated walls, several large comfy looking sofas, and a bar at the back of the room, one wall to be completely covered in sketches of clothes, a huge selection of fabric and a muggle sewing machine.

Once I was in the room, the door shut behind me. I heard a 'click' and nearly snorted with laughter.

She was locking us away from her new life.

"Won't Robbie wonder where you've gone?" I asked quietly when she went straight over to the bar and grabbed two glasses.

"What do you mean, she's found you?" Lily asked me, ignoring my question all together. She poured two glasses of clear muggle liquid, I easily recognised it as _Vodka_, and drained hers before the bottle was out of her hand.

"We didn't give her parents our names, our addresses, our ages, nothing!" She held the glass out to me, but when I shook my head she shrugged and drained my glass too.

"I wrote her a letter." I admitted.

For a second she was quiet again.

"She reminds me of you. The way she acts, speaks, looks, behaves. It's like there is a little Lily in her head." I added in a whisper.

When I said that, her eyes warmed for half of a half a second. Then she blinked and they were empty again.

It amazed me how she could switch her emotions away quicker than even my Grandparents could.

"What do you mean, you wrote her a letter?" She repeated in a cold voice. "When? Why?"

"Her eleventh birthday," I told her quietly, "she's my daughter."

Lily stood still for about five minutes.

Completely still, she didn't blink, didn't move, she didn't even seem to breathe. She just stood and looked at me through her emotionless eyes.

I contemplated shouting for Robert or the elderly lady, but I knew she wouldn't want them with us while we had this conversation. I knew she hadn't told them about our daughter.

If she told them about our daughter, she'd have been likely to tell them the name of the father. Robert wouldn't have had as polite a reaction as he did if he knew that the father of his fiancé's estranged daughter showed up on his doorstep, demanding to speak in private with her.

I decided to just let Lily react in her own way; evidently freezing was her way of reacting.

That one small, tiny, reaction, it made me realise just how much Lily has actually changed.

I obviously wasn't expecting her to be the same as she was when I last saw her at sixteen, barely sixteen. I wasn't expecting her to be as careless as she was then, as free. Nor was I expecting her to be as scared as she was.

I definitely was not expecting her to be this...cold? Distant? Estranged?

Not only from me, but from herself?

"She's found me." I sighed again, sick of Lily blocking me out.

"Lily, our daughter has -"

After what felt like an eternity, she cleared her throat and looked up at me.

"Scorpius…I…I can't…" She whispered, shaking her head slowly and looking at me with wide-eyes. Her entire-self changed in the matter of minutes. She went from cold and withdrawn to…nervous and scared.

Even so, everything I've ever felt for Lily before that, admiration, love, respect, want, it all suddenly became suspended in mid-air. Sat on a pedestal, waiting for me to either grab them back or push them away from her.

"I can't have her in my life –"

"You don't even know her!" I shot at her. Lily didn't say anything for a minute. She just sat at her seat with her head bowed. Not looking at me, not fighting.

So unlike the Lily I used to know.

In school, pregnant or not, if anybody had snapped at her like I just did, she'd have whipped her wand out and jinxed them. That or punched them square in the mouth.

Now, she looked like she had no fight in her. None what-so-ever.

"You can't make this decision if you haven't even met her!" I shouted, ignoring her flinch. "You don't even _know _her! You don't know anything about her!" I ran my hands through my hair, getting greatly annoyed that she wasn't even _looking at me!_

"Did you know she's an orphan?" I ignored the voice at the back of my head that told me she _technically_ wasn't an orphan. "Her adoptive parents died years ago! She's been living on the streets since she was twelve! Working for criminals and gangsters to feed herself!" I aimed a kick at the table but it wasn't enough, so I punched the wall.

Lily didn't even look up when the table went flying or when the wall chipped.

"I hadn't even been with her an hour and I had to scare gangsters away from her! She owes a lot of people a lot of money. She needs our help! We're her _parents_!" I snarled. Lily finally looked up at that.

Her face was blank. Her mouth was set in a thin line.

Her eyes were the worst though. They weren't just blank, they were empty.

Completely empty of any emotion what-so-ever.

"Are you deaf? Lily, I just said our daughter –"

"Stop!" She finally responded. Standing up and holding her hands in front of her face, almost as if she was blocking me out. "Just stop it! I can't! I can't do this!"

"What do you mean? What do you mean you 'can't do this?'" I repeated slowly.

That pedestal was getting pushed further and further away from me.

"I mean I can't do…it…her…I can't…" She had tears falling down her face.

The blood drained from my face.

Madison's sweet lovely, beautiful face swam into my mind. Picturing her face turn into anger, upset, and dismay when I tell her that her mother doesn't want to know her…it made me feel sick.

"She's our daughter," I reminded her in a much softer tone.

Lily blinked once. In the split second that her eyes closed, her eyes changed.

They were empty, void of emotion but now they were completely guarded and…cold.

"Get out," She whispered, her voice full of coldness and hatred to match her eyes. "Get out of my house and never bring your daughter in here."

* * *

After Lily threw me out of her house – through a secret side entrance instead of the main entrance – I walked down to her village, aware that Robert, that old woman and several other people in Lily's massive house were watching me through the windows as I walked and then through her village, trying to get that little scene through my head.

After weeks of searching, years of curiosity, I finally found Lily.

I did what Madison wanted.

I found her mother…and she shut me out. She ignored my explanation about Madison. She told me to leave her life all together.

She doesn't want Madison.

As I reached this realization, I turned and punched the closest thing to me, which turned out to be a window in somebody's house. Groaning and cursing at the pain in my hand, I apparated before an angry house-holder came and yelled at me for being a thirty two year old thug.

I did what I always did whenever my cousins made me take a day off work, I closed my eyes and didn't focus on a direct place; I just thought of where I felt like going and opened my eyes when I felt them slam on to the floor.

I was surprised to see myself stood in the middle of the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic.

"Scorpius?" I turned at the sound of my name.

Vinnie was stood in front of a fireplace, holding several folders in his hands. He was frowning at me and looked extremely confused.

"What the hell is going on? I don't hear from you in years, then you show up at my work, demand a favour and the vanish? In Harry Potter's office? Care to explain?" He demanded as he stormed over to me and practically frog marched me to a lift.

"Won't your boss' bitch throw a fit about me being here?" I scowled as I remembered Albus Potter worked as an Auror with Vinnie.

Vinnie rolled his eyes and sighed, "Albus has changed a lot since school, y'know." He muttered, eyeing the elevator attender obviously.

Judging by the scowl on his greasy face, he was another wizard who worshipped the Potter-Weasley clan.

Vinnie didn't say anything as we went upwards in the elevator, nor did he speak as he led me down the Auror floor and to his cubicle. Once we reached his, he nodded at me to sit before he walked to another one in the same aisle and handed the folders over.

When he got back, he sat in his chair and arched an eyebrow at me. I sighed and sat down in the chair he nodded too.

"In school I knocked up Lily Potter;" I sighed and told him honestly, not giving him chance to interrupt, "we gave the baby up for adoption. Two weeks ago, she found me and wants to know her parents. I've been trying to find Lily, Potter gave me her address this morning and I found her. She's married to a jackass and is totally cold." I scowled at the thought of Lily and Robert being married.

And then I got annoyed that after everything she did and said today, the main thing I was angry about this second, was that she was married.

That fact really pissed me off.

When Vinnie didn't say anything, I cocked an eyebrow at him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"You...you knocked up Princess Potter?" I cringed when he said that; I'd forgotten that's what the Slytherins used to call her. As he said that, a memory came to the front of my mind.

It was a couple of months after we slept together and Lily was acting strangely, looking back I could easily tell she knew she was pregnant, but then, the entire school was talking about how strange she was becoming.

_"Hey! Princess Potter!" Damon Wilson wolf-whistled loudly as we all walked down a corridor. I looked up from my Transfiguration notes and saw Lily stood outside a classroom with some of her family. Of course, Dominique was with her, as was her brother and cousin Rose. _

_The four of them all looked up when they heard Damon's comment, Dominique and Albus looked angry as Rose looked sour._

_"What do you want, Wilson?" Albus growled straight away. I frowned at his response, as did the others in my group. Normally, Lily defended herself whenever a Slytherin called her that. She once sent Selena and Vinnie both to the hospital wing, at the same time._

_"Sorry Princess, should have been clearer," Damon clicked his fingers as the others in my group smirked and laughed, "Princess _Lily_ Potter, what's happening baby?" He grinned cheekily at her and stopped right in front of the four of them._

_I had to work hard to keep the scowl from my face when he called her that._

_Damon Wilson was very open about his crush on Lily Potter._

_Just as she was very open about her hatred for Damon Wilson._

_"Leave me alone, Wilson. I can't be bothered to deal with your crap!" She snapped at him, sounding more like the Lily we all knew...and in my case, loved._

_"Whoa, what's up baby? Who's upset you -"_

_"Wilson, I'm warning you, I...I don't feel well! Leave me alone!" She scowled at him, glancing at me too briefly for anybody to notice._

_"upset you baby? Tell me and I'll kill 'em for ya! Come on! Tell the man of your drea -" He carried on over her and ignored the glare she gave him. I was the only person who was really watching her though; her family were watching Damon with glares, the other Slytherins were all laughing at Damon so I was the first person to see her pale and close her eyes._

_"Gross!" Amelia screeched, jumping out of the was as Lily threw up violently on Damon's shoes, splattering his trousers and robes with vomit._

_"I told you I wasn't feeling well," Lily shrugged when she straightened up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Come on guys, I wanna brush my teeth before we go to Dinner." She muttered to her family, who were all wearing gleeful expressions._

"How did that happen?" Vinnie asked me, bringing me out of Memory Lane.

"Sex." I shrugged, trying to make a joke from the situation.

"No shit, but...how?" He scowled and shook his head slowly.

"That party after Christmas, seventh year? She was completely out of it, of her head on booze; she danced with me, we snogged a little and then one thing led to another..." I trailed off, fighting my hardest to keep the small smile from my face.

When I was seventeen, I waited for four years to even _speak_ to Lily Potter, never mind have sex with her.

"That explains why you became so...weird at the end of seventh year." Vinnie nodded his head and smiled a little. "Relieved, gotta say. Hang on! How did I _not_ know about this?"

I sighed and mentally cursed my parents quickly. "My mum and dad didn't want it getting out, nor did hers. We kept it quiet, my Grandparents only know about her because Granddad had to stop Dad and I from killing each other one night after Madison was born." I remembered that night, I came home drunk, again, and Dad had had enough of my self-destructive behaviour. One thing led to another, and I ended up with a bust lip and he ended up with a bruised jaw.

Granddad Lucius stepped in and by the next morning, I had packed my bags and left Malfoy Manor.

"Only a handful of her family knew...knows...whatever." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I still can't believe you knocked up Princess Potter," Vinnie laughed a little bit, shaking his head slightly.

"You and me both." We both looked up at the sound of Harry Potter in the doorway for the second time that day.

Vinnie looked serious while I just rolled my eyes.

Couldn't this guy knock, clear his throat or make a sound...anything to alert us to his presence?

"Malfoy, my office. Goyle, discretion." Harry ordered, with a small nod to Vinnie, who nodded once back at him.

Knowing it was useless, I sighed and stood up, clapping Vinnie on the shoulder as I walked past him.

"Don't make it another ten years, Scorp." Vinnie called after me. I turned my head so he could see my genuine smile.

Vincent Goyle was once my best friend, one of the greatest things I regret - after giving my daughter up and not telling Lily how I truly felt - is pushing him out of my life.

"So?" Harry's voice surprised me, I wasn't aware I had made it to his office.

"You didn't tell me she was married." I arched an eyebrow as I moved to sit in the chair I sat in a few hours ago.

"Ah, Robert was there?" Harry sighed, sitting in his own chair and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "They're not married, they just live together. At first, I was hesitant, until James and Albus reminded me Lily was hardly a virgin." He scowled as he sat up straight.

"Married or not," I inflated the small shred of happiness that lit up when he told me Lily wasn't married, "Lily wants nothing to do with Madison. She kicked me out of her house."

Harry didn't say anything for a minute. He just sat with his head in his hands and took a few deep breathes.

"I hope that you'll still allow Madison to have a relationship with us -"

"Madison is her own person. I'll let her decide whether she wants to know you, _before_ I tell her who her mother is." I shrugged.

I'd let Madison decide if she wanted a relationship with her mothers family before I tell her that the family is the Potters.

Harry nodded and gave me something between a grimace and the smallest smile ever.

* * *

I stood outside the pub for an hour straight, just looking through the window, at Madison serving customers, laughing with them, joking around...being carefree.

I looked at her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, the exact same as her mothers.

Pretty soon, they'd probably be filled with tears, hatred...Merlin knows what else.

"You alright, boy?" I looked round to see Crabbe walk out the bar.

_It must be later than I thought_, I thought to myself.

"Oh yeah, yes sir. I'm fine." I nodded, ignoring that I sounded like a little kid addressing one of my customers as 'sir.'

Before he could say anything else, I summoned all my Malfoy skills and walked through the front door with my back straight, head held high and my face blank of any expression.

"Scorpius!" Madison grinned when she saw me, she was stood behind the counter pouring out glasses of Butterbeer to a couple of backpackers with brooms strapped to their rucksacks. "Guys, this is Scorpius, he owns the place." She nodded to me and the couple turned and smiled at me.

"This is Gaston and Calvin, their travellers from France." She told me when I walked up to the bar.

"Gaston, Calvin, this is my father, Scorpius." She introduced me naturally, like she'd been doing it her entire life.

Those five words, _"this is my father, Scorpius,"_ it almost made me melt in the bar right there and then.

_Father_.

"Um, Madison? I need to speak to you, urgently." I smiled at Gaston and Calvin, not even caring who was who, before I looked at Madison with wide eyes.

Her mouth dropped and she looked nervous.

I nodded to Selena, who was stood at the other end of the bar, she nodded back and smiled slightly - which was like getting a round of applause from her.

Madison followed me through the bar and up the stairs into the living room of the flat. I held the door open for her and then locked it once she was in.

"Please, let me speak without interrupting?" I asked her quietly, looking her in the eyes.

I couldn't help but respect her when she automatically sat straighter and wiped her own face of emotion.

"Damn Malfoy genes." I whispered with a little laugh.

"This morning, I went to the Auror office. I have a friend who works there, you'll meet him one day I hope. I intended to ask him for a favour, your birth mothers details since I couldn't find her." I started off slowly.

Madison didn't say anything, she just nodded once, sat statue-still.

As I took another deep breath, I looked Madison over and smiled to myself.

What a difference two weeks can make; when she showed up that night, she was under-weight, her hair was long and unkempt, her clothes shabby and filthy, everything about her screamed '_HELP ME.'_

Now, her hair was well cared for, it shone bright from the expensive shampoos I bought for her, she'd put on weight from the three meals a day I made for her, her expensive clothes fit her will...she looked cared for.

It dawned on me then, that with or without Lily Potter, I could do this, I could take care of our baby girl for the rest of her life if she wants me too.

"Your mothers father works in the Auror department too, your Uncles do as well, two of them anyway; he, your grandfather, saw me and demanded a word. He knew about you, he told me your mothers address so I went." I told her honestly - or as honestly as I could for now.

"I tried Madison, I promise you I did. Just remember, she was just sixteen, barely sixteen, when you were born. Younger than you are now, just a child..." I trailed off with a sigh, not looking away from her brown eyes.

Brown eyes that shone with understanding...and then hurt.

"She doesn't want me, does she?" Madison whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Hey, listen, she'll come round. Your mothers father is going to talk to her," I put an arm around her and was highly relieved when she curled into my side.

"hey, there's more. Your Grandfather wants to meet you. He asked me to ask you if you'd want to visit him? Or him come here? With your mothers, mother?" I asked her softly, rubbing her arm softly.

After a couple of minutes, she nodded slowly.

"Good, your mother has a huge family; each of them would do anything for their family...you're their family, Madison." I leaned down to give her a little kiss on the head.

"What's her name?" Madison asked me a couple of minutes later.

Slowly, I pulled away from her and moved her so we were looking each other in the eye.

"Your mothers name is," I licked my lips and moved my hand to sit on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Lily Potter. You're Harry Potter's granddaughter."

* * *

**So? What do you think?  
I _know_ you all have reactions to this...  
Lily? Selfish? Nasty? Bitch?  
Scorpius? Charming? Paternal? In love? Confused? Hate him? Love him?  
Madison? Feel sorry for her?  
Harry? Awesome? Feel sorry for _him_?  
Vinnie? What do you think about him?**

**Next chapter...I don't know when it will be...but we'll see...Ginny, Astoria, Draco..._maybe_ more Lily - but I'll tell you now that Madison won't meet Lily for at least another three chapters - AT LEAST!**

**I _might_ do a Lily P.O.V...hmm depends on how many reviews I get? hahaha, I'm joking :')**

**thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry! This took far too long!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

After taking a quick sobering potion, I apparated out of my house before I had the chance to change my mind.

I could kill my father; I could actually wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze until his body went limp in my hands.

I ignored the usual pang of guilt that made my heart ache whenever I looked at my parents' house, and just stormed up the garden path and through the living room.

I could hear voices coming from the dining room, so I headed there.

I saw and heard several of my uncles, aunts and cousins sat around the table, but I focused on my father sat at the head of the table, looking out into the window, not participating in any conversations. Before anybody saw me, I grabbed a glass from the table and threw it towards my father's head, aiming for a spot about three inches away from his face – I _wanted_ to hurt my Dad, it didn't mean I would.

The glass shattering against the wall silenced everybody and I got several angry, confused glances.

"Lily? What on earth –" Mum began but I didn't even look at her.

"How could you?" I hissed at Dad, I saw the guilt in his eyes as I spoke to him. "How could you? You _know_, how I feel about…about that." I couldn't bring myself to say 'my daughter,' because she wasn't my daughter. She was somebody from my past.

The past I worked so hard to put behind me.

"What right did you have to give him my address?" I didn't care that there was some people in my family who didn't know about the Potter-family secret. I didn't care that my mother and brothers were looking nervous and frightened, I didn't care that my Dad looked incredibly guilty.

I did not care.

"What right? What right do you have to turn her away?" Dad stood from his chair and yelled at me. "She's _sixteen_, Lily, she needs your help!"

"Don't –"

"She's your _daughter_!" He shouted, silencing everybody.

The relatives that didn't know the secret were looking from one relative to another. The family that did was looking at either me or Dad, waiting to see what would happen.

"She's your child and she needs help. If the Malfoy boy can step up to the plate, why can't you?" He asked me harshly. "For once in your life, think of somebody other than yourself and –"

"Think about others?" I stopped him, glaring at him. "All I've been doing for the past seventeen years is _thinking_ about others! How dare you make me feel like I haven't!"

"Then show us! Show us how you supposedly think of others, go to Scorpius and see your daughter! Did he tell you about her? Her adopted parents died when she was twelve, she's been living on the streets for the past five years! She's in over her head with a bunch of criminals, did you know Scorpius had to scare Pete Clarkson away from her?" I closed my eyes and tried not to take any of that in.

I couldn't let myself acknowledge that my…that she needed my help.

She has Scorpius.

She doesn't need me.

"Wait…that blonde kid?" James calmed everybody down for a little while, bringing the attention to himself. "That blonde girl, that's your kid?" He looked towards me as he asked this.

"The one you gave up when you were sixteen?" Albus asked me quietly. I looked at him and slowly nodded. He scowled and looked at Dad quickly.

"That's what Malfoy was doing in the Department today? What he spoke to Goyle for?" He fired, Dad nodded at him tiredly before he looked at me.

"Lily, she's a little girl who is scared, alone –"

"She isn't alone though, is she?" I interrupted and banged my fist on the table. "She's got the Malfoys to look after her! She doesn't need us!"

This time it was Mum who stood up and silenced everybody.

"You were sixteen when you gave her away last time and the biggest regret of my life is not making you keep her." She told me in a dangerously calm voice. "You're not a kid any more so I can't tell you what to do, but I am _not_ letting you make the same mistake twice."

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from yelling in my mother's face.

"And I am not missing out on any more of my granddaughters life –"

"Then you'll miss out on your daughters' life." I hissed, glaring at her and then Dad.

"I mean it, it's her or me." I looked around the room. My uncles Bill, George and Ron with their wives looked confused and uncomfortable. My cousins and their guests looked the same; Dominique was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Lily –"

"No!" I stopped whatever Dad was going to say to me and held my finger up in front of him. "Save it, I mean it, Dad, her or me."

* * *

**Scorpius's P.O.V.**

"She seems to be taking it well." Selena muttered from my left. I was stood at the bar with my two cousins, waiting for my parents' arrival.

A week ago I told Madison about her mother and her grandparents.

She showed no interest in getting to know Lily or the other Potter's; she asked if she could meet my parents.

"Why waste my time withpeople I know don't want me? If your mother is anything like you said she is, then I can't wait to meet her." Were her exact words when I asked her why she was so keen to meet my parents and not her mothers.

"It's not every day you find out your mother is _Princess Potter_. I mean, I'd be appalled that you went there – I still am appalled you went there – never mind recreated life with her." Selena snorted, making Amelia smile, I just rolled my eyes at Selena's obvious and known dislike for the mother of my daughter.

As always, I ignored her jibes at Lily.

"She's not. She's a Malfoy; she knows how to hide her emotions well." I sighed, not taking my eyes from my daughter.

Even though I'd only known her a month, she had completely stolen my heart and I couldn't imagine a day in my future that doesn't include her.

The thought of her not being in my life, it crushed me. It made me feel like a thousand Dementors were trying to take my soul at the same time.

"Have you heard from the Potters? Weren't you and Prince Potter fucking buddies?" I muttered, smiling as I watched Madison laugh with one of my regulars as she played dominoes with them.

"We were," Selena grumbled, sighing and sending a little glare to my daughter. "But then the night you planted the surprise on Princess Potter, we were supposed to meet at his flat and he wouldn't answer the door."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop laughing at how bitter she sounded.

"I'm sorry my daughter is that much of an inconvenience to your sex life." I laughed, not really paying much attention because something outside the window caught my eye.

Two people appearing out of nowhere was normal for Hogsmeade.

Two people appearing outside of my pub, two blonde people wearing expensive cloaks wasn't normal for me.

"Madison." I called, looking at her once. I stood up straighter and nodded her over. Straight away she left her game and hurried over to me.

"Remember, you're a Malfoy by blood; they'll adore you." Amelia assured Madison when she looked slightly panicked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the door opened and my parents walked in, my father looking as patronizing as ever and my mother had a he grin on her face.

"Scorpius! We're here! What's the hurry? Surely you don't expect me to believe you wanted a simple lunch date with your parents?" My mother exclaimed as soon as she led Dad over to the bar. She air-kissed her nieces and then me before she sat in a stool and gratefully accepted the glass of wine that Amelia offered her.

"Astoria," Dad muttered, looking right at Madison with wide eyes. My mother didn't notice his gaze though and carried on speaking.

"I just love the summer in Hogsmeade. The kids will be getting out of Hogwarts for the summer won't they? When does Rebecca come home? I bet she's excited to be out of school for good!" Mum smiled at Selena and Amelia who both rolled their eyes and pointedly looked towards Madison or me.

"Scorpius, what are you just standing there for – who's this? A girlfriend? Bit young isn't she?" She added in a supposed whisper, yet it was barely quieter than her normal voice.

I rolled my eyes as Madison scowled at her and shook her own head.

We both spoke at the same time.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my father!"

"Mum, Dad, this is your Granddaughter."

My parents both froze with shock.

Madison looked at them with a small smile on her face.

Amelia and Selena both excused themselves.

Four Malfoys in one room…this usually never ends well.

Three hours later, things were going swimmingly.

Madison and my mother soon became best friends; mum cried and fussed over, then declared that she was going to Gringotts in the morning to set up an account with enough money to last her entire life for Madison.

Traditional Malfoy solution, throw money at a problem to make it better or make it go away.

Dad didn't say much, he smiled and was polite to Madison – I'd have threw him out of my bar if he wasn't, - but he didn't say much.

Leaving my mother and my daughter chatting in the living room in my flat, I joined Dad in the kitchen. When he looked up to see who had joined him, he was probably as shocked as I was to see that for the first time since I was eighteen years old, we were in the same room as each other alone.

"So," Dad sighed as I sat opposite him and poured myself a glass of the fire-whiskey in front of him, "your daughter."

I nodded cautiously, keeping my face calm and empty of any emotion. Show any of the elder Malfoy men emotion and they'll use it against you.

I learnt that when I was eighteen.

"She's beautiful. Looks more Malfoy than Potter, that's good…how are they taking it? Have they met her?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly, aware this was the longest, more civil, conversation we'd ever had.

"Lily isn't feeling very…maternal right now." I struggled to describe how Lily was being.

Selfish, cruel, heartless…those would have worked too.

"Harry and Ginny? I doubt those two would keep away from their granddaughter."

"Harry sent me a note the other day. He says they want to get to know her, but Lily's being difficult." I shrugged, turning cold at the thought of Lily giving her parents the ultimatum; her or their daughter.

"You know…ever since that day when you took us to the Potters house…" Dad sighed, gulping down his drink and running a hand over his face. "Well, we both know what happened, but since then, and the day she was born…I've felt it hard to show you how proud I am of you; seeing you with her, today, it…-"

"I know, Dad. I know."

* * *

**Madison's P.O.V.**

"Scorpius?" I knocked on his bedroom door before I opened it; he was sat up in his bed, reading a newspaper. At his smile, I walked in the room and went to sit on the foot of his bed.

He folded the paper quickly – but I already saw the headline,

_**Lily Potter on a mass-spending spree!**_

Frowning, I took the paper from him and spread it out on the bed in front of me.

_**Lily Potter, fashion boss, media master and all round good-girl, has been on a bit of a spree over the past few days.**_

_**Our insider at Gringotts has reported that over the past week, numerous transactions have been made from her several accounts. Bills for properties, businesses, and stocks have been sent as pre-warnings for her account manager. **_

_**Not only has she been a busy little bee in regards to her own accounts though; being the financial guardian of the orphaned twins of the late famed war-hero and naturalist, Luna Scamander and her late husband, Rolf Scamander, grandson of the author Newt Scamander, Miss Potter is in charge of all financial decisions to be made about her god-brothers, several transactions have also been taken from their account – which was recently made severely bigger after the sale of Mr. and Mrs. Scamander's properties – including the magazine **_**The Quibbler**_**, that has been in the Lovegood family since the boys' grandfather was their age.**_

_**A source close to the Potter family has reported that there's an obvious tension between the famous quintet – even more so in the savior of the wizarding world, his wife and their darling daughter, (who incidentally, is famous for her cold-attitude towards her many family members.) Could this be the tension? Has Miss Potter been stealing from her tragedy struck god-brothers – for the few of you who don't know, Luna and Rolf Scamander died in a tragic accident ten years ago, leaving their twin boys, Lysander and Lorcan, now 18 and due to graduate from school in the following weeks, orphaned.**_

_**Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley and Ron Weasley were named as god-parents to the twins, when their friend died the famous foursome decided that Harry and Ginny would take in both twins, especially since Lily Potter – goddaughter of Luna and Rolf Scamander – was named as financial guardian over the two boys. **_

_**We've shown numerous photograph's of the Scamander boys with their god-family, in the park with their god-parents, shopping trips with their god-sister, and exclusive Quidditch matches with their god-brother…**_

_**ANYWAY, back to the main point! **_

_**Lily Potter recently sent several checks of **_**very**_** large sums of money from the twins' shared account, away – one to the Auror Academy, two to herself, two to her clothing businesses and several to a string of clothing companies…mainly her own.**_

_**Why has Lily Potter suddenly become interested in developing her property, business and stock portfolios? Why is she spending her god-brothers money?**_

_**What will Lily's family think of this? What will the friends of the late Mr. and Mrs. Scamander make of her ripping off the poor orphaned boys? **_

_**I promise you my readers, I **_**will**_** find out!**_

"Since when did you read the gossip column in the _Prophet_?" I muttered, looking away from a picture of Lily Potter on the page. She was sat at a table in Diagon Alley, smiling and laughing with two identical twins that must have been Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. They only looked about twelve though.

"Since Selena told me that Lily had done a complete character turn around." Scorpius told me honestly. "Look…I know you said you don't want anything to do with them, but Harry and Ginny…they're good people." He flipped the paper back to the front page, Harry and Ginny Potter were on the front, in dress robes smiling at the photo slightly.

"Admittedly, I'm not their favourite person in the world –"

"Well you _did_ knock up their fifteen year old kid." I muttered, sending him a brief smirk – that was almost identical to his own – so he'd know I was joking.

"But, well…they'd be good to you. I mean, look at their kids; Prince Potter is a bit of a man-whore, but he's the best Chaser this country has ever seen. Baby Potter is on his way to being the greatest damn Auror of all time – he got the highest grades in both the Auror Academy and in our year…and Lily. Well, she's the wealthiest witch in years, owns a string of businesses and –"

"Has not got a maternal bone in her body? Trust me; you're greater than she is." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, looking down at the picture of my grandparents.

I preferred Draco and Astoria over those two.

"I don't know what's happened…she used to be…caring. She used to be a nice person –"

"Then she gave birth to me?" I guessed, looking up at him.

"Stop putting words in my mouth." He chided me and then ran a hand through his own hair, laughing when I did. "But basically yeah. Madison, please? Look, for me if anything else? Please?"

I looked him in the eye and refused any emotion too form on my face.

"I'll think about it," I muttered, standing up from his bed and going to walk out the room.

"And that doesn't mean I'll do it! It means I'll think about it!"

* * *

I still wasn't completely sure how I'd agreed to go to the Potters for Sunday lunch.

Yet here I was, in a nice little dress that Scorpius said wasn't necessary, outside of the huge Potter house, with Scorpius.

I made him promise that he'd be there with me.

"Are you sure? I'll leave and come back when you need me too?" He offered me for the hundredth time as we waited for somebody to answer the door.

I elbowed him in his ribs as the door opened.

In front of me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

Astoria was gorgeous, that blonde healer in St. Mungo's was stunning…but Ginny Potter is beautiful.

She virtually had no wrinkles, the few around her eyes made her look more mature, rather than old, her red hair was waist-length had no streaks or strands of grey in at all.

She had the warmest, biggest smile, I had ever seen.

"Scorpius," She nodded to Scorpius who nodded a bit stiffly back. Then she looked at me and straight away her eyes began swimming with tears.

"Madison…" She whispered, looking me up and down repeatedly. After a couple of awkward seconds, she took in a deep breath, wiped her eyes and then smiled at the two of us.

"You're skinny girl! You need some meat on your bones, it's a good job my mother isn't here or she'd practically force-feed you! Come on, you're just in time actually…um, one of the boys will apparate her…home, later Scorpius." She looked at Scorpius with a clear expression that showed she didn't want him hear.

"No!" I shook my head and grabbed his arm. "Please, can he stay? I don't want him to leave…please?" I did my best pleading face, the one that used to get Pete Clarkson and the other people I worked for, away from the idea of pimping me out.

"Of course he can stay, come on, I've made enough for six anyway!" She smiled brilliantly, waving us both in.

I frowned at Scorpius as we walked over the threshold but he just shrugged and followed Ginny down the long hallway and into a dining room.

I stopped in the entrance of the dining room.

Sitting at the table was Harry Potter, James Potter and Albus Potter. All of them smiling at me; looking me up and down. Since I was stood in the doorway and Scorpius was behind me, I guessed they couldn't see him.

"It's good to see you again, Madison." Harry nodded, breaking the slight tension momentarily.

I nodded and mumbled a greeting back, sending a small smile at my cousins as I did and then sat in the closest seat to me. Harry was sat at the head, with Ginny obviously sitting at the hostess end of the table. Albus and James were both sat on one side of the long rectangular table, with a place set up opposite them.

With a flick of her wand, Ginny had cutlery and crockery flying out of a side-board and setting themselves up beside my seat – the one closest to Harry.

"Malfoy." Albus muttered, glaring at Scorpius who had followed me into the dining room.

"Madison," Ginny looked at her sons and husband with a little glare that almost scared me, "asked for her fath…for Scorpius to join us." She amended herself after a slightly silence over her little mistake.

My uncles and grandfather nodded once before nodding each to Scorpius, who nodded politely back.

Ginny served up the lunch, while an awkward silence descended over the table.

My uncles looked at each other, their parents, their plates – anything other than Scorpius who was sat with a straight back, empty face, except his usual smirk.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Potter." I blurted out the first thing that I could think of.

Unfortunately the first thing I could think of, was extremely lame.

"Thank you, please, call me Ginny." Ginny smiled warmly at me, I nodded back and then looked towards Harry who was looking at me too.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. – Harry." I corrected myself when he raised an eyebrow at me and smiled a little.

"You too, Madison. How's the leg?" Harry asked me as he filled his plate up.

Smiling, I leant forwards to load my plate up too, grateful for the neutral ground he'd just laid for us to talk on.

"It's better than ever, no pain at all. That healer did a good job –"

"Lucy, yeah she's good at her job. She patched Albus up when he nearly got his back blown apart last month." Harry nodded and commented on his sons near death like he was discussing the weather.

"I'm an Auror –"

"He's an idiot!" Ginny interrupted Albus' explanation with a shake of her head. "That boy threw himself in front of a curse –"

"To save Dad's life!" Albus rolled his eyes and laughed as James just shrugged his shoulders at me.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing aloud at the antics.

"You're a Quidditch player, aren't you, James?" I asked the only one who hadn't said anything yet.

He nodded slowly and took a long drink of his water.

"Is that a good line of work?" I frowned at his clear lack of response.

"It's alright…more beneficial than being an Auror, at least. Excuse me," He muttered, wiping his mouth and standing up from the table, leaving before Harry or Ginny could say anything.

"Something I said?" I muttered when we all heard a door slam from down the corridor.

Harry and Ginny both shook their heads as Albus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"James and Lily are extremely close." Albus told me bluntly. I saw Harry and Ginny both look at me with wide eyes while Scorpius looked at the table with a glare.

"Lily doesn't want me speaking to anybody?" I guessed quietly, looking down at my plate.

"She'll come round, eventually." Ginny promised me, reaching over and taking hold of my hand. I gently took both hands and placed them in my lap.

"But until then," Albus tapped the table to get my attention.

"How about us three?" He offered; I looked away from him and to Harry and Ginny, who were both smiling at me; Ginny once again had tears in her eyes.

I looked back down at my plate and bit my lip.

"What if she doesn't come round?" I whispered, thankful that my hair had swung round to hide my face.

I hated people seeing me crying or with tears in my eyes.

Scorpius put his hand on top of my arm and stroked it gently while the Potters all looked at each other; I could see Albus through my lashes opposite me, looking from one parent to another.

"If she doesn't come round…well," Ginny sighed; I forced all emotion from my face and looked up at her. She was looking at Harry a little desperately.

"Well it's a good job the Weasley family is big enough to make up for that fact." Harry smiled at me, he then picked his fork up and started eating again.

"This chicken is delicious, Hun, you did a good job. Scorpius, Madison? Would you like some more?" He offered.

I almost laughed at how quickly the Potters could move on from one topic that had the potential to cause heartbreak, to a random yet normal conversation.

* * *

"Happy you went?" Scorpius asked me quietly as we both sat at the bar. He poured us both a fire-whiskey, muttering that it was the only time he was going to promote underage drinking as he did.

"Sort of," I shrugged, taking a welcome sip of the warm liquid. "I mean, I guess it sucks that James won't speak to me unless Lily does. Albus seems pretty cool."

Scorpius scowled as he drained his glass. His dislike of the Potter boys was clear all afternoon.

"I can't believe you shut up shop for that meal." I commented, looking round the deserted bar. "Your poor regulars."

"Crabbe and his friends will have gone to the Three Broomsticks – oh, that reminds me!" He straightened up and looked at me with a teasing smirk. "You are cordially invited to a lunch at Malfoy Manor with the Malfoy Elders." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Lucius and Narcissa are leaving their tower for you kid, feel special." He teased me, pouring him another drink.

As if meeting my birth-Grandparents wasn't enough! I now had to meet my birth-Great-grandparents!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - tresorparis stopped writing a long time ago because she sucks. I'm kidding, she just has a lot on so she gave me it. Oh - it's misspotter94 here.  
I asked to take over this and she agreed…but I'm not going to be 100% focused on this story. Mine will still come first, this will just be…like a hobby when I don't feel like writing for my own. **

**I know the direction she was heading in and I'm going to change it slightly so if she's told any of you what she wanted to happen and it doesn't, then that's why.**

**I'm sorry on both of our behalves for the ridiculously long wait for an update and I hope this is good enough for you. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Madison's P.O.V.**

"I didn't think we'd ever get out of there." Scorpius laughed as the two of us sat across from each other on one of the double-benches outside the Hogs Head, a bottle of cold butterbeer in front of both of us.

We had just been to Malfoy Manor to meet his grandparents - my great-grandparents and they had kept us from eight o'clock in the morning until nine o'clock at night.

I was surprised at just how much I liked the elder Malfoy's - particularly Narcissa. From the stories I learned when my parents taught me History of our kind at home, I always thought Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy would be terrifying. Even though Scorpius assured me that Lucius is nothing but loyal and caring towards his family members - well he actually said heirs.

Both the elder Malfoy's were kind and…sweet to me.

"I know…I like them." I admitted, smiling at the hug that Narcissa Malfoy gave me before I left, and the promise she made me give her. "Narcissa told me to make sure we both eat more." I laughed; Scorpius laughed too and shook his head slowly.

"My Grandma was always telling me to eat more - you know she actually cooked that lunch." He told me seriously.

"Really? I thought it was the House-Elves?"

"No, when Grandma really loves or cares for someone, she cooks for them." He looked a little sad for a second before he smiled at me. "She stopped cooking for me when my parents told my grandparents about Lily and I giving you up." he admitted with a deep sigh.

"You do know that if we had any clue or guess about how your life would turn out - you do know we'd have kept you?" He asked me quietly.

"I know you would have…Lily on the other hand…" I trailed off, noticing that Scorpius seemed to be as uncomfortable as I was feeling. "So, I didn't't know you were being serious when you said that Narcissa and Lucius had their own tower!" I laughed, remembering the actual tower that they lived in when they were at Malfoy Manor. Apparently they didn't't leave it often - they had their own dining hall, living room, bathrooms, libraries, drawing rooms - anything that they'd ever need to entertain themselves.

"Yup, they have a tower, my parents have a wing and I have the full estate." Scorpius nodded, taking a long drag of his butterbeer.

"The full estate - you have the full estate?" I choked on my drink when he told me that.

"Well, I suppose _we_ have the full estate but yeah; my parents moved into the south wing a couple of years ago which means that the full estate goes to the next heir who is me and now...now it's me and you." He sighed.

An entire estate? Really? Six months ago I didn't even know where my next meal was coming from and now? Now I have the choice to run an entire estate.

"I've never thanked you...have I?" I looked down at the bottle in front of me but I knew that Scorpius could hear me.

"I mean...you could have turned me away like Lily did...but you didn't." I mumbled, not looking at anything other than the bottle in front of me.

"I was barely older than you are now when you were even born." Scorpius sighed after a brief but comfortable silence. "And you've got such a wiser head on your shoulders than I did at your age. I'll always be sorry and I'll never _ever_ make it up to you for not keeping you." Scorpius told me heartedly. I looked up from the bottle to see him looking directly at me.

"You already are." I insisted, sending him a sincere smile.

* * *

For the first time since my adoptive-parents were alive, I actually had money of my own to spend. Scorpius insisted I take a day off from working in the pub and go have some fun with my wages that paid me despite my insistance he already gave me too much - which I knew was a _lot_ more than he was paying Selena and Amelia.

I wasn't't comfortable about going out by myself - especially since I overheard Amelia mentioning to Scorpius she saw Pete Clarkson and some others outside the pub when she came for her shift this morning. Selena offered to go shopping with me - surprising both Scorpius and myself.

So now, Selena and I were walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, laden with shopping bags, heading for the Three Broomsticks for some lunch.

"Don't tell Scorpius, but they do a mean steak here." Selena grinned, pushing the door open for me.

I followed her in and as she went the bar to order our food I went over and found a table near the back. I put all the bags on the spare chairs and just relaxed; glad to be off my feet.

"I got you a Butterbeer, I didn't't know what you liked." Selena sighed, putting the glass down in front of me as she sat down opposite and sipped her fire whiskey.

"Thanks - how much do I owe you?"

"Don't be stupid, we're family." Selena rolled her eyes and then looked slightly panicked. "Um…we could go somewhere else if you'd prefer? Go home and have Scorp cook us a meal?" She offered, trying not to look over my shoulder behind me.

I followed her gaze and smiled a little when I saw what she was looking at; Harry Potter, his wife and from what I remembered from my old lessons a few of her brothers walked in. I think it was Ron, Bill and Charlie, with Hermione and Fleur. The men went to the bar as the women looked for a table.

Fleur seemed to spot me first and she whispered something to Ginny who then looked directly at me and smiled brilliantly.

"I'll be back in a second." I told Selena who nodded at me, smiling slightly - which was another surprise because she _never_ smiled at anything. Unless a man was flirting with her.

"Ginny…hello." I smiled awkwardly when I went up to her.

"Madison! It's so good to see you again!" Ginny surprised me by hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back and felt my smile get bigger.

"Who are you here with?" Ginny asked, pulling away from my but keeping a hand on my arm.

"Selena. Scorpius made me take a day off so Selena took me shopping." I looked over to where Selena was watching us through careful eyes. When she saw me looking, she smiled at me but the careful gaze didn't change.

"Good! Oh…this is Fleur and Hermione. Fleur is married to my eldest brother Bill and Hermione is married to my brother Ron." She introduced me to my great-aunts. They both smiled warmly at me.

"Girls, this is Madison, she's my…erm…" Ginny looked at me through apologetic eyes, clearly not wanting to over-step the mark and introduce me as her granddaughter in case I wasn't comfortable with that fact yet.

"I'm her granddaughter." I smiled at her, grinning when I saw tears of happiness swim in her eyes.

"My granddaughter. Ah, and this is Fleur's husband Bill, Hermione's husband Ron and one of my other brothers, Charlie." She introduced her brothers when they all walked over, Harry leading them with a massive grin on his face. "This is mine and Harry's granddaughter, Madison." Ginny's grin seemed even bigger than Harry's.

I hugged Harry and shook my great-uncles hands, smiling at each of them in turn.

"Would you like to join us for some lunch?" Harry offered politely.

"Oh, I've already ordered -"

"Madison!" Selena interrupted me, I turned to see her walking over to me, holding my drink in one hand and her empty glass in the other; the bags had vanished. "I completely forgot I have an…erm, I have an appointment that was supposed to start five minutes ago." she lied easily, handing me my drink and putting her empty glass on the bar.

"I'd hate to leave you - oh, why don't you have lunch with them?" Selena nodded to Harry and Ginny - both of whom were laughing lightly.

I rolled my eyes and arched an eyebrow - briefly noticing how Hermione and Fleur looked at each other quickly with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You better go Sel, don't want to be late for your appointment now, do you?" I teased her, grinning to show I wasn't angry with her for ditching me.

"I've sent your bags home - I'll let Scorp know where you are and who you're with - oh, um…Mr. Potter?" Selena looked serious for a moment and looked at Harry quickly.

"Could one of you walk Madison home and make sure she gets there safely…and alone." Selena looked at Harry through wide eyes. Harry nodded once - making me roll my eyes again. Honestly, it's like I need a babysitter.

I probably know Pete Clarkson more than those two would - he wouldn't grab me in the middle of the day from a packed street.

After that, Selena left and the Weasley's and my grandparents joined me at my empty table, dragging extra chairs.

Everything seemed awkward at first, but then when I asked how Albus and James were, things turned comfortable.

"Albus is currently training to go on another mission." Ginny sighed and shook her head, sending a deep glare at her husband and brother - I remembered that Ron is Harry's deputy in the Auror department.

"He'll be fine, he'is the best Auror we've had in years!" Ron insisted. At the same time several plates of food come flying over to us; I noticed that I wasn't alone with having the steak. Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie all had it.

"Better than his Dad, that's for sure." Ron teased Harry who just laughed and shook his head.

"James is fine…he's erm…well he's visiting his…well -" Ginny looked really uncomfortable and struggled on how to say whatever it is she wanted to say. Most of the adults looked a little uncomfortable also and I immediately understood what she was trying to say.

"He's visiting Lily?" I guessed, looking down at my food and focusing on cutting my steak up - not that I was particularly hungry any more. An awkward silence came over us all and I hated it.

"So…is Dominique's parents here?" I changed the subject, looking round to the Weasley's curiously; of course once I looked at Fleur I knew she was Dominique's mother.

"She's our second eldest." Bill smiled at me.

"Could you tell her I'm sorry for running from the hospital last month? Are you Lucy's parents?" I looked at Ron and Hermione who shook their heads quickly.

"We're Rose and Hugo's parents. Percy and Audrey are Lucy's parents." Hermione informed me.

"Wait…Percy? Percy…is he Molly's Dad too?" I think I remembered reading something about a Percy and Molly Weasley in the paper a couple of days ago.

"Yes. Percy has Molly and Lucy and is married to Audrey." Ginny told me patiently. "Bill and Fleur have Victoire, Dominique and Louis. George has Roxanne and Fred and is married to Angelina. Charlie doesn't have children." She told me after thinking about it for a moment.

I nodded slowly, taking all of those names in. A few sounded familiar; Lucy and Dominique obviously, but so did Roxanne.

"Do…um, do they know about me?" I asked quietly, not looking at any of the adults now.

"We all know about you…most of us didn't for a while but then Harry and Ginny sat everybody down and told us. There's only our oldest grandchildren who don't know." Bill told me carefully.

"Oldest grandchildren?" I questioned - of course they'd all probably all have grandchildren.

"Yeah…we have seven grandchildren. Our eldest, Ariana is eighteen and our youngest Katy has just turned two." Bill nodded, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled a photo out and handed it to me. "It was taken at Easter so it's fairly recent - unless Ariana has changed her hair colour again." he laughed, making the other adults laugh too.

I could see what he meant by Ariana changing her hair colour; she was instantly recognizable by her long purple hair.

"Ariana has a brother and a sister, Mia and Henry. Mia is fifteen and Henry is thirteen." Ginny, the closest one to me, pointed out. Mia looked a lot like her sister, though her hair was a simple natural blonde. Henry didn't look like neither of his sisters, but like Ariana he seemed to prefer to dye his hair colour. He was standing in the middle of a set of identical twins. "Henry is a metamorphmagus like his father." she explained when I laughed at his green hair changing to blue in the photograph.

"Mia is too but she prefers to look natural and only uses her gifts to style her hair differently." Fleur added.

"Who are their parents?" I asked; the other adults started up their own conversations as Ginny explained the children to me.

"Victoire and Teddy; Teddy is actually one of mine and Harry's god sons. We have three biological children but we love Teddy, Lorcan and Lysander just as much as we do Lily and the boys." Ginny told me. "Ariana, Mia and Henry call us Grandma and Grandpa…so I guess they're…"

"My cousins?" I looked at her with a small smile. "Two months ago I had nobody and now…I have grandparents, great-grandparents, a father, uncles, aunts and cousins." I was a little overwhelmed - but I was glad to be overwhelmed.

Selena and Amelia told me to class them as my aunts instead of second cousins since they were practically Scorpius' sisters.

"If it gets too much, let us know and we'll back off. We can take this as quick or as slow as you like." Ginny smiled, pushing a bit of my hair out of my face.

"Who are the twins?" I smiled back at her but asked a question anyway.

"Harlow and Hilary." Ginny pointed each twin out. "Oh, Hilary and Harlow…or is it, oh never mind, they're Dominique's. They're twelve. Them and Henry are the best of friends. Only he and their mother can tell them apart easily." she laughed and shook her head as she got confused over which twin was which; even in the photo graph I could tell that the twins were mischievous, they kept exchanging smirks and winking at me.

"And Louis has Logan, who is six and baby Katy who has just turned two." she pointed out the two youngest children in the photograph. Logan was standing in front of Mia who had an arm round his shoulders; he had wavy blonde hair that fell to just above his eyes which I think were a snapping green. Baby Katy was in Ariana's arms, pulling on a lock of her purple hair and laughing lightly.

I smiled at the sight of baby Katy - I'd never known a baby before. The only other kid in my parents' class that was younger than me was only two years below me. Obviously I'd seen babies before but I'd never actually _known_ one.

"Hermione and Ron also have grandchildren." Ginny held her hand out for a photograph from Ron as I looked over the picture of some of my cousins. "Their son Hugo has two children, a boy and a girl. Here is Ronnie, he just started Hogwarts this past year and Tallulah." she held out another photo for me.

These two had a darker skin tone to the others, obviously meaning they had a parent of a different ethnic background, it was only slight though so it was obvious their parent was from a mixed background also. Ronnie, the boy, had curly black hair that hung around his eyes which were a bright blue. He was taller than his sister seemed to be, but he was standing and she was sitting in front of him. Tallulah had long black hair and the same colour eyes as her brother but her skin tone was just a touch darker.

"Percy has four granddaughters; Perci and Sophie from Lucy and Elizabeth and Victoria from Molly." Ginny told me. "Yes, Perci is a girl. There are more girls than boys in our family. George has two granddaughters. Roxanne has ten year old Ellie and Freddie has eleven year old Robyn. Robyn went to Hogwarts this year too."

I quickly added up all the names that she had just told me; Ariana, Mia, Henry, Hilary, Harlow, Logan, Katy, Ellie, Robyn, Ronnie, Tallulah, Perci, Sophie, Elizabeth, Victoria…fifteen new cousins. Three of them first cousins and the other twelve second cousins…that's a lot.

"Wow…fifteen?" I laughed a little.

"Eighteen now we have you." Harry corrected me. "Lorcan and Lysander are family too. Needless to say the Burrow gets pretty hectic around Christmases and birthdays." he laughed.

"We all used to stay the night but once the children had children they come over early Christmas morning." Hermione laughed.

"Actually…the children all get out of school next week for the summer and Ariana and the boys have graduated -"

"We hope," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I'm hosting a big family barbeque, would you like to come? Formally meet everybody." Ginny asked me, carrying on as if Harry hadn't said anything.

"Would…um, would…"

"Lily isn't coming. We're not exactly on speaking terms right now." Harry told me honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry -"

"Don't be." Ginny shook her head and put a hand on my cheek, gently caressing it with a small smile on her face.

"I'll probably have to clear if with Scorpius…he might want me to work that night." I knew he'd be fine with me going - he'd be happy that I was accepted into the family…but I wanted to know his opinion regardless.

* * *

**Harry****'****s P.O.V.**

I don't think I've ever seen Ginny as excited as when she got a letter from Madison saying she would be coming to the barbeque - she reread it every couple of hours and proudly showed it to Albus, her parents, her brothers, their wives and our nieces and nephews.

Even now while we're stood on the platform - for the last ever time, she was beaming at the thought of having Madison with the family tonight.

"Calm down dear," I chuckled when I saw her get the letter out and read it once more as the train pulled into view on the platform. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and her husband Toby, Hugo and his wife Lavender and Fred and his wife Regina all laughed too.

"It's strange isn't it? This is the last ever time that we'll be here." Ginny sighed when the train started slowing down. "The twins have graduated now…that's it."

"It's strange to think that in three months we'll be waving only two of our kids off." Teddy said. "I can't believe my little girls graduated school already."

"We said that about you twenty years ago. Then James, then Albus and then Lily." Ginny laughed lightly, looking at our 'eldest son' with a warm smile on her face.

"Is Lily not coming tonight then?" Hugo asked as we all began a look out for our children now they began to climb off the train.

"We don't know - probably not." I muttered. "She's been sending our letters back un-opened and has set up wards so we can't apparate or floo in. Oh, here they are!" I nodded to where I could see Lorcan and Ariana walking towards us; as he has done since two years ago, Lorcan had his arm around Ariana and she was leaning into his chest. The two of them were having a conversation - whatever it was had Ariana giggling like mad.

"Lovely." Teddy growled, ignoring the laughs from our family.

"Daddy!" Ariana pulled away from her boyfriend and hurried to Teddy.

"Harry, Ginny." Lorcan grinned and hugged us both at the same time. "We sent our trunks home earlier." he explained when I looked around for his trunk.

"Where is your brother?" Ginny asked, reaching up to push some of his hair back out of his eyes.

"He was helping the twins with their trunks." Lorcan shrugged.

A couple of minutes later, Lysander could be seen carrying two trunks, one in each hand, with Hilary and Harlow following after him, one carrying a cage with a cat inside and the other carrying a cage with an owl inside.

"Are we going straight home?" Ariana asked her parents when Henry followed after Lysander and the twins.

"You're coming to our house straight away sweetie." Ginny smiled at our granddaughter.

"Why?" Mia asked from her spot in between her parents.

"There's something we need to tell you." Teddy answered, before either granddaughter could do more than frown curiously at one another.

* * *

Lysander was sitting on the arm of the sofa, with Lorcan beside him and Ariana beside Lorcan. Mia was sitting beside her sister and Henry on the other arm while Teddy and Victoire sat on the two seated sofa beside that, looking at their children and Ginny and I stood in front of them.

"Why are we here then?" Mia asked.

"You're not sick are you, Grandma?" Ariana asked worriedly.

"No, healthy as a hippogriff." Ginny shook her head but smiled at how concerned our granddaughter was.

"It's…it's Lily." Ginny started. "When she was fifteen, your age Mia…she made a very big mistake."

"She got very drunk at a party and she slept with Scorpius Malfoy." I forced it out through gritted teeth.

"The hot guy who runs the Hogs Head?" Mia asked, her mouth in a perfect 'O' shape. "Wow…I'm impressed." She laughed, making her and her sister giggle.

"Anyway…from that…incident, Lily discovered she was pregnant." Ginny told them carefully. All of the previous amusement that was on their face had gone. The girls looked shocked, Henry looked a little confused and the two boys looked a little curious.

"She had a girl; Madison. Lorcan, Ly, Ariana, you three was one when she was born and I think your mother was very early on pregnant with you, Mia." Ginny smiled at her granddaughters and our god-sons slightly.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Ariana asked after a five minute silence. "Why not sooner? I mean, we have a cousin out there - there's four Madison's in the year below us at school!"

"She doesn't go to Hogwarts…she never went to a school at all." I told her seriously. "She got put up for adoption. Lily and Scorpius thought they wouldn't be able to look after her so they gave her up. When Madison was twelve, her adoptive parents died." I didn't want to tell them all the truth…they were a little too innocent to have to hear all of what the poor girl has went through in her short life.

"She recently got in touch with her father who in turn got in touch with us." Ginny told them. "Madison is…she's amazing. Beautiful, kind, funny, and so generous -"

"Why not Lily?" Lorcan asked us. "You said Scorpius got in touch with you and not Lily. Why isn't Lily explaining this to us?"

"Because Lily…" Ginny looked at me for help but as I was about to open my mouth and say something, Lysander cut me off.

"Because Lily doesn't'want her." He guessed; as always he was right. "Am I wrong?"

"No…you're not wrong Lysander." Teddy sighed; I saw the look in his eyes as he looked at his son and daughter. It was the same look that I had, that Ginny had, that Ron, Hermione and all the other parents in our huge family had when we discovered that Lily didn't want her.

Confusion over how she couldn't want her own daughter. Especially since Madison is…well, all around amazing.

* * *

"Hello?" Ginny and I both looked up from the table when we heard Madison's voice from the living room.

The rest of the guests were outside, but Molly, Arthur, Teddy, Victoire, their children and the twins were sitting round the table, wanting to meet Madison first.

Ginny left the table to go and meet her at the fireplace and I took a quick look around the family members.

"Are you all sure you want to meet her?" I double checked; Arthur and Molly just gave a look, as did Teddy. Victoire was making sure her children were presentable.

""Madison," I grinned at the sight of my granddaughter; she truly looked like an angel. Her long blonde hair actually reached her waist but she had it pushed out of her face by a light pink ribbon which matched her pretty summer dress exactly. The dress had thin straps and danced around her knees and she had on a pair of white sandals - she actually looks more and more beautiful every time I see her.

"I wanted to bring something, so Scorpius and I made some burgers and he gave me these," She held up a muggle ice box in her hand, and a basket that had several bottles of wine in it.

"You didn't have to bring anything, dear." Ginny smiled warmly. "Come on, take a seat and I'll introduce you." She brought her in closer and for the first time, Madison looked round at everybody.

"Madison, these are my parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley." She introduced Madison to her great-grandparents first.

Molly and Arthur both smiled broadly at her but they didn't get up to hug her - which strikes me as odd.

"This is Teddy, Lily's oldest brother, our god-son. His wife, Victoire," Ginny nodded to Teddy and Victoire who smiled at her; both of them looked obviously shocked at just how much of a Malfoy she was.

"Um, Scorpius asked me to pass a message on to you." Madison frowned at Teddy slightly.

Teddy laughed and nodded his head.

"He's going to give your stools away if you don't fill it soon." Madison shrugged and smiled when Teddy and Victoire both laughed openly.

"These are our god-sons, Lysander and Lorcan." Ginny introduced when Teddy shook his head at her slightly. Lorcan grinned at her and half-stood from his chair, holding a hand out. Madison shook is, smiling warmly at him.

"I've met her, can I leave now?" Lysander sighed, not even bothering to look at Madison.

"Lysander!" Ginny hissed, smacking his arm lightly.

"What? You said I had to wait til she got here before I bailed, she's here I'm leaving!" Lysander shrugged, standing up; still not even bothering to at least look in Madison's direction.

"Don't wait up." he called over his shoulder before he walked out of the kitchen.

"Something I said?" Madison asked, arching an eyebrow and rolling her eyes - that move was all the proof in the world that anybody who would have any doubt over her parentage would be solidified. That move was Lily all over.

"No...Lysander is -"

"A selfish idiot." Ariana got up from her chair and walked over to Madison, holding her hand out and smiling warmly. "Ignore him, we do. I'm Ariana."

Ariana took over the introductions from Ginny and put an arm through Madison's. "That's my little sister Mia and my little brother Henry. We have a ton of other cousins outside all waiting to meet you, but Grandpa and Grandma wanted us to meet you first." she told her honestly, bringing her over to the table and sitting her down in Lysander's empty chair.

"Um...hi?" Madison looked at me and Ginny awkwardly - Ariana was like a force of nature if you didn't prepare for her.

"Grandma said she gave you the low down on our cousins? Names, ages and stuff like that?" Mia asked; Mia was the blunt, honest one who didn't care if her comments upset anybody - apparently Teddy and Victoire asked her to watershed some of them tonight.

"Um, yeah - I think I remember -"

"Don't worry if you don't remember them. The grandparents don't remember everybody most of the time." Henry joked, making Madison laugh a little.

"So...you two are eighteen?" Madison looked from Lorcan to Ariana slowly. "And...Mia? Mia you're fifteen?" she looked at Mia who sighed and nodded once; looking extremely bored.

"You're...thirteen?" Madison guessed, looking at Henry who nodded as well.

"You're seventeen, aren't you?" Lorcan asked.

"September tenth I'll be seventeen." Madison corrected him.

"You'd have been in the year below us at school." Ariana told Madison softly, smiling slightly.

"What house are you in? Scorpius gave me a book and it said that there are four? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and...Ravendor?" Madison struggled with the last one.

"Ravenclaw." Ginny corrected her; she still couldn't wipe the huge smile from her face.

"I'm a Gryffindor, as is Lorcan." Ariana smiled. "I mean, we _were_ Gryffindor's, we graduated this year."

"Before she drops it into conversation, she was head girl. There Ari, no need to drone on. I'm a Slytherin." Mia rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." Henry piped up.

Madison smiled lightly but bit her lip.

"What's funny?" I asked her, smiling when I realised she had her mother's smile.

"Scorpius said that he hoped I'd be the first Potter grandchild to go into Slytherin." Madison smiled awkwardly.

"Come on Maddy," Ariana stood up from her chair and grabbed Madison's hand. "We always play Quidditch and you look like you'd be a mean Chaser, I call you for my team. You also get to meet everybody this way."

And with that, my oldest granddaughter led her new cousin outside; I caught Madison's eye and she genuinely seemed happy.

Actual happiness on her face.

* * *

Hours later and everything was going perfectly; Madison had formally met everybody in the family – except her mother and James. Oh, and Rose – but she was currently on holiday with her boyfriend.

Some of the family – mainly the ones with young children left once it turned dark and the bed times were imminent, left so it ended up being my children, my grandchildren, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Angelina, Dominique, her husband and her children.

Most of us were sitting around the kitchen table when Madison came and sat in between Ginny and me.

"Hey, you had a good time?" I smiled at Madison – she looked like she was exhausted, but she smiled at my question.

"Yeah, I've really enjoyed meeting everybody – oh, except Tallulah said I haven't met the best person in the world yet? Her Aunty Rosie?" Madison smiled and laughed.

"T practically lives with Rose when she's in the country; she takes holidays a lot with her boyfriend. You'll meet her, don't worry." Hermione smiled and explained.

"Um…Harry, could I use your bathroom, please?" Madison asked me quietly after everybody went back to their own conversations.

"Of course you can, up the stairs and second door on the left. If that one is in use, then go through either one of the doors at the right side of the staircase, both room have their private bathrooms." I laughed at how polite she was - any other Weasley or Potter kid just normally makes themselves at home when they visit.

"She's such a polite young girl." Dominique smiled as most of the adults watched Madison walk up the staircase until she couldn't be seen any more.

"I know…makes me think that there's chance for _my_ daughter's to get some manners." Victoire teased, winking at Ariana who just stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"Family?" We all smiled at James' voice coming from the living room and when he arrived in the doorway a couple of seconds later we all said words of welcome to him.

"Look who I convinced to come see her nieces and nephews on their first day back." James grinned, stepping aside to reveal a very uncomfortable looking Lily.

I felt my own eyes widen and my mouth fall open in shock, and taking a quick sweep around the room every single other persons face was the same.

"Lily…we didn't think you would come." Teddy stammered, nervously looking towards the staircase every couple of seconds.

James and Lily both began walking into the kitchen at the same time and took empty seats - with Lily taking Madison's empty chair in between me and Ginny.

"Why wouldn't I come - have you been drinking strawberry flavoured Gillywater?" Lily frowned, picking Madison's drink up and looking at her mother lightly.

"No…that's not mine." Ginny sighed and then took a deep breath. "Lily, we _really_ thought you wouldn't come, honestly we didn't."

"It only took me nearly three days to convince her to come see the kids even if she wasn't speaking to you guys." James muttered from his spot between both his brothers.

"Maybe you should go, Lily." Albus suggested quietly - I knew he heard what I heard straight away. The sound of a door closing upstairs and then soft footsteps on the hallway upstairs.

"Why? What's going on? Why are -" She stopped talking when she looked at her mother…who was sitting in front of the staircase.

The staircase where Madison was stood, standing shock still as if somebody had shot a curse at her, forcing her to keep still.

"Lily? You…you came?" Madison smiled a little.

That smile broke my heart because I automatically knew that Lily would break _her _heart in a matter of minutes.

As soon as that thought entered my head, Lily stood up so fast her chair scraped across the tiles and fell to the floor.

"What is _she_ doing here?" She hissed, not looking away from Madison. I could tell she wanted to, but she couldn't. Lily was looking at her daughter through wide eyes - identical eyes to Madison's.

"We invited her -"

"I told you, her or me!" Lily snarled, storming away from the table.

"Lily…wait, please -" Madison practically begged, but Lily barely looked at her - she did stop though.

"How much?" Lily asked, she had her back to me so I couldn't see her face but I had a hunch that it was screwed up as if she was in pain. "How much for you to leave me and my family alone, kid?"

Madison's face fell - her little hopeful smile fell from her face and tears sprang from her eyes, despite her trying to stop them.

"I don't want your money - I want you!" Madison choked out from behind a sob.

Slowly, Lily turned round and looked at Madison; I was right, her face was screwed up as if she was in pain.

"Well…I don't want you. I didn't want you when you were born and I certainly don't want you now."

Nobody said anything for a second - I don't really know what the others were all thinking, but I was in too much shock at how heartless and cold my daughter's voice had gotten when she addressed her own daughter. I have never heard Lily speak so coldly before.

After a minute, Madison simply turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, everybody was still too shocked to stop her as we heard her shout Scorpius' address and then the roar of the flames.

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

I looked up from doing this months finances when I heard the roar of the flames.

"Hi Madison, have a good time?" I smiled when I saw Madison walk gracefully out of the fireplace.

"Why are you crying?" Amelia asked from her spot at the bar where she was stock-taking.

I made my way over to where Selena had stopped Madison from running up the stairs and saw that she really was crying; tears were running down her face quickly.

"Lily…Lily came and sh-she…" Madison sobbed hard as she tried to get her words out.

I straight away felt all the blood rush from my face and felt the knot in my stomach tighten.

Lily did this?

"She said that…she asked me how - m-much to leave her alone…said she's never wanted me -" She pushed away from Selena's hold and bolted for the door that led to the stairs to take her upstairs.

Seconds after that we heard her bedroom door slam.

"Go make sure she's alright." I spoke through gritted teeth, I stormed over to the bar and grabbed my jacket which had my wand in.

I knew one of them was following me, but I didn't care which one. All I cared about was focusing on the Potter's house in my mind.

I didn't register the usual feeling apparation brought me, I ignored the feeling of my insides all being squashed together and just stormed through the front door I had landed in front of.

As soon as I was in the house, I could hear yells, all trying to go over one another. The numerous shouts directed me to the kitchen; I saw from the doorway that it seemed the Potters, my cousin Teddy and Dominique Weasley where the ones shouting and yelling at each other. From the way they where all stood, it seemed like it was James and Lily arguing with the rest of them.

They all quietened down once they saw me stood in the doorway, but I didn't care what they thought, all I was focusing on was not getting my wand and cursing Lily Potter with it.

"What the hell do you want?" Lily snapped, looking ready to either scream, break down into tears or kill somebody.

"What do I want? I want to know what the hell was going through your mind when you told Madison you didn't want her? When you tried to bribe her to stay away from her?" I yelled, stepping closer in the room.

"That's none of your concern -" Lily yelled back.

"She's _our daughter_!" I reminded her with a bit of a growl in my voice. "And you've just broke her heart you stupid cow!" I didn't care that all of her relatives glared a little at me when I said that.

"Watch your mouth!" James Potter snarled to me but I just scoffed at him and shook my head; even now, nearly twenty years later and I was still bigger than him.

"You really don't understand at all do you?" I turned to face Lily again. "Do you have _any_ idea how much I had to persuade her to come and talk to your parents…she loves you."

"She doesn't know me." Lily scoffed and shook her head.

"Exactly, if she knew what a selfish, cruel, cold hearted bitch you are she wouldn't want to know you." I turned and was mildly shocked to see it was Selena who had followed me out of the Hogs Head. "It's common knowledge Robert is fucking his way through his office - turned your heart to stone? Taking it out on a sixteen year old girl?" Selena arched an eyebrow at Lily as she said this and I heard everybody else in the room gasp or groan loudly at that.

So that's why Lily's such a bitch, Mr. Big shot Robert is screwing his work colleagues.

"You know nothing about my life -"

"And you know nothing about your daughters." Selena interrupted her with another sneer. "You do know that when that girl came to Scorpius he had to fend of Pete Clarkson? Yeah? Well word on the street is that he's put a bounty on her head - meaning Princess, that your daughter _needs_ your help!"

I'd heard about the bounty on Madison's head but I didn't know if it was true or not; Selena and Amelia told me about it a couple of days ago and they weren't sure either. Selena said she'd ask about with some of her…dodgy friends who are close to Pete Clarkson.

"What's the bounty?" Albus asked quickly.

"Five thousand alive. Apparently he wants to show her that he isn't to be messed with." Selena told him quickly, with a heavy scowl on her face. "He's not the only one who's after her either."

"Who else?" Ron Weasley asked, just as quick as his nephew.

"The Morrison boys, that Jenkins woman, the Burke's and I've heard there's some people in Ireland after her." Selena told him. "You know them names, Princess, you know how much trouble she's in?"

"She shouldn't have got involved if she can't look after herself -"

"Look after herself?" I scoffed and moved to stand right in front of her. "That's what she has done since she was twelve! She's fed herself, somehow kept herself alive and stopped others from pimping her out! That girl - our _daughter_, all she needs is love. Love from her parents." I insisted, for the first time in decades, I thought I saw a piece of the old Lily.

The Lily that still holds the control over my heart now.

"I don't love her. Malfoy, she's yours if you want her but I don't -"

"Bullshit." I stopped her speaking and looked directly into her eyes. "I know you love her. You've always loved her; you're forgetting Lily, I knew you better than anybody else." I reminded her; ignoring the looks that her family were shooting one another behind her back.

"_I_ was the one who was there when you gave birth to her. _I _was the one who was there and held you while you broke your heart when Marigold took her away. _I_ was the one who would sit and hold you while you cried when you felt her kick - no matter what façade you have yourself under, you love that girl just as much as I do." I knew I was right when she looked away from my gaze.

The little piece of the old Lily that came back- I saw it and I grabbed at it.

"You're just scared. Scared that you'll lose her again." I acted on another hunch, quickly glancing at her parents to see them exchange another hesitant look with one another. "You're scared she'll leave. You're scared you'll let her down so you're pushing her away before either of you get the chance to love each other."

Nobody said anything after that; I just looked at Lily as she looked at the floor, biting her lip but there was only me who could see that.

"She has your eyes. Your smile, your laugh, your hands, she even does that thing you do with your eyebrow when you roll your eyes." I laughed - and she laughed a little too!

"Lily…she's _your_ daughter." I said in a much softer tone, acting on yet another hunch and gently and slowly reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I kept my hand there and slowly rubbed her cheek with my thumb, wiping a tear away before her family saw it.

"We can do this, Lily. She needs help; she needs _our_ help." I whispered so only she could hear me. "She needs her parents…and quite frankly we need our daughter."

For a second it looked like she was going to push me away, to push my hand away from her, but she surprised everybody.

Lily put her hand over mine and started crying; actually crying, real heart-wrenching tears.

I put my other hand on her back and stepped closer so I was hugging her into my chest as she cried. As I rubbed her back, I looked over to her family.

Ginny Potter was crying softly; her aunts, uncles and cousins all looked a little uncomfortable, all three of her brothers looked relieved. Teddy winked at me when he met my eye.

"Thank you." Harry Potter mouthed at me when our eyes met.

"Our baby girl." Lily whispered into my chest between sobs. "What have I done?"


End file.
